FROZEN At Sea
by CreepyFan
Summary: Elsa and Anna embark on an epic adventure in search of an powerful treasure while facing obstacles including a gang of Vikings, true love and finding the greatest treasure within themselves. A sequel to Disney's Frozen. ENJOY! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Prologue

FROZEN at Sea

**Prologue **

One late night in a village from far away is a pub that still has its lights on. There's no one inside except for two people. One of them is a cloaked stranger sitting in the corner of the pub, tapping his heavy fingers impatiently while taking a sip of his beer. The other is the bartender, who is just cleaning the bar table, minding his own business. He turns to his pocket watch and walks over to the stranger, trying to be as friendly as possible.

"Excuse me, sir," the bartender says, "You're gonna have to leave pretty soon. The pub is about to close."

The stranger doesn't reply, but simply pulls out a small bag of money and drops it on the table. Seeing this generous tip, the bartender reconsiders.

"Whenever you're ready to leave, let me know," the bartender takes the bag of gold and goes into the backroom.

Just as the place is quiet again, the door slams open. The bartender pokes his head out to see who's there. The new visitor is a small, very small, man named Fenny. He is wearing furred clothes, boots and a helmet with little horns sticking out. The bartender quickly ducks away so that he's out of sight. Fenny walks over to the table where the cloaked stranger is sitting at.

Fenny takes a seat, removing his helmet. "Sorry I'm late, sir," his eyes spot a mug of beer. "Mind of I have a drink?" He reaches out of the mug but the cloaked stranger smacks the little man's hand. "AH!"

"Do you have it or not?" The cloaked stranger asks with a growl.

"Oh, yes. I do," Fenny takes a moment to rub his hand before digging in his furry vest and pulls out a piece of paper, which appears to be torn in half. "It wasn't easy, but here you go."

The cloak stranger greedily takes the paper and lays it down on the table. The bartender carefully watches as the cloak stranger pulls out another piece of paper that is also torn in half and places it next to the other one. Together, the two halves make one map. Sitting on the cloaked stranger's shoulder is a ferret with an eye patch covering his left eye; his name is Jasper. He is scanning the map with his other eye. The cloaked stranger finally takes off his cloak to reveal himself . . . as Kalimore. His muscular body stands over six feet tall. He has red hot hair that goes to his shoulders and has a scraggy beard that goes down to his chest. He is covered in fur and armor, plus a bronze helmet with big horns on his head.

The bartender looks over to a wall where there are wanted posters covering it. One of them has Kalimore's face on it with the words: WANTED: KALIMORE THE VIKING. DEAD OR ALIVE. The bartender quickly but quietly leaves the bar through the back door.

"Well, you've proven yourself to be useful," Kalimore comments, "For once." He rolls up the map and tucks it in his shirt. "Fenny! Get the boys ready! We leave in the morning."

"Yes, sir, but-"

"BUT WHAT?"

"W-w-we don't have a ship anymore," Fenny points out, "The ship was destroyed out at sea during battle."

Kalimore brushes through his bread, "That is true. But we can always get another one. Maybe two or three."

"But where are we going to get another . . ."

"Oh for heaven's sakes-Jasper!" Having enough of Fenny, the mighty Viking can always count on his ferret, Jasper. "Tell the boys to meet us at the harbor as quick as possible!"

"Ay-Ay, sir," Jasper salutes and scurries out of the pub. Kalimore grabs Fenny and exits the pub to the harbor.

It wouldn't be long until the bartender called the guards for help, but it would be too late. Kalimore and his gang of Vikings have stormed the harbor; destroying shops, houses and anything that comes in their way. Innocent villagers cry in terror; the men try to save whatever they can as women take their children to safety. The king's guards try to defend the people, but a last the Vikings are much stronger. Buildings and homes are set on fire and are left to burn into ashes. The Vikings get aboard three of the ships in the harbor and start to set sail to the sea. The people of the village watched in horror as they sailed away. There's nothing they can do now.

Or is there?

Kalimore walks on the deck of his new ship and reaches in this pocket for the map. On the map, there is a picture of a golden sword on a small island in the middle of the North Sea.

"Ah yes," Kalimore chuckles, "The Great Sword of Sigurd will soon be mine. And no one is going to stop me."

"CAPTAIN! LOOK OUT!" Fenny points above him.

"What the-OOF!" Kalimore turns around as a boot hits him in the face. He falls back, hitting the wooden floor as the map slips out of his hand.

Swinging on a rope is a man; a young, strong and rather good looking soldier. His name is Roland, captain of the royal guard of the kingdom whose harbor got destroyed just now. Kalimore gets on his feet as the Roland lands in front of him.

"You should have thought twice before destroying my harbor!" Roland tells the mighty Viking.

Kalimore's eyes look over to the railing where the map is sitting. "NOOO!" He lungs over to grab it but the wind picks up and the map blows away. "The map!" Kalimore screams in fury. "You are going to pay, you little-AHHHHH!" The Viking pulls out his sword and attacks Roland. The young captain dodges each swing. "HOLD STILL!"

"Why? Can't keep up?" Roland smirks. He pulls out his own sword and fights back. The two men have a one-on-one duel.

"Oh, get him, sir!" Fenny cheers Kalimore on "Get him!"

The battle goes on until Kalimore grabs Roland and gives him a big head-butt, causing Roland to fall. Kalimore's shadow hovers over him.

"Any last words, boy?"

Roland looks up and then back at Kalimore with a grin. "Heads up."

"Huh?"

Roland takes his swords and hurls it up to the sky, chopping through a rope. That rope is holding barrels of wine just above Kalimore. Roland quickly makes his getaway as the barrels come down on the viking. CRASH! Roland dives into the water and swims back to shore. Kalimore is now angry and covered in wine.

Fenny walks over to his master. "Sir? Are you all right?"

"Do I **look** like I'm all right, Fenny?" Kalimore asks his assistant trying to control his temper.

"Umm . . . No?"

"Good answer. NOW GET ME A TOWEL!" Fenny runs off to do as his master ordered. Kalimore looks out at the ocean. "Map or no map, we will still get that sword one way or another."

Back at the harbor, Roland's men are at the docks, helping their captain out of the water. They all watch as the gang of vikings sail away with their ships.

Early the next day, the king wakes up with the news of what happened last night from his captain. The old man paces back and forth with Roland kneeling down before his throne.

"How many ships were stolen?" the old king asks.

"Three, your majesty."

"Anyone hurt? Injured? DEAD?"

"No, your majesty. Everyone is fine, but the harbor is nearly destroyed and needs rebuilding."

"Yes and apparently more ships," the king speaks under his breath, "Did you see where they went?"

"We saw them heading west. The local bartender speaks of a map, but it appears he lost it when I encountered him."

"Where is this map now?"

"I don't know," Roland shakes his head, "Not in his hands, that's for sure."

"Well, one thing's for sure is that monster will not stop until he gets what he wants. Kalimore is known to be the most vicious and dangerous viking in the waters and I will not stand to see what he does next." The king finally takes a sit on his throne with his hand rubbing his forehead.

Roland gets up his feet with a solution. "My men and I will go after them."

"I admire your bravery, Captain. But I cannot risk losing my soldiers to those barbarians. Their number is too strong for us."

Roland turns away hopeless. "So there's no way to defeat them."

The king's head lights up with an idea. "No. There is one way to stop them."

"What is it, your majesty? I will do anything to-"

"It's not what, Roland. It's who."

"Then . . . who is it?"

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**


	2. Anna's Birthday

FROZEN at Sea

**Chapter 1: Anna's Birthday**

In the beauty kingdom of Arendelle, the Queen, Elsa, sleeps in peace in her chambers. The morning sunlight peaks through a small opening in the dark maroon curtains. It seems that nothing can wake her up.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"ELSA!" the young princess of Arendelle, Anna, knocks on Elsa's door. "Elsa, are you awake?" Anna is more of a morning person than her older sister, "Elsa?"

"Go away!" Elsa mumbles, "It's too early!"

Then, the door open and Anna pokes her head in with a smile, "Oh, good! You're up!" She skips over to the window.

The queen groans and digs her face in the pillows. "Are you ever going to let me sleep in?"

"Yes, but not today," Anna pulls the curtains open so the sunlight can pour in the bedroom. Elsa just pulls the covers over her head. "Because it's my birthday today! And not just any birthday, but my 21st birthday! It's a big milestone for me in womanhood!"

"That's not a reason to wake me up," Elsa speaks under the cover.

"Oh come on, Elsa!" Anna giggles as she pulls the covers off the bed, revealing Elsa in her light blue nightgown. The queen reaches for a pillow and covers her head with it. "I already woke up Kristoff, so that means you have to be up too."

Elsa finally gives in with a sigh. "Alright. Just give me a few minutes."

Excited, Anna hurries out of the room. "Good. Now hurry up! Birthday Girl's orders!"

As soon as the door close, Elsa quickly freezes the door handle so that Anna can't get back in. With a strong breeze from her hand, her curtains are closed again. She pulls her covers back on the bed and lays her head on the pillow, trying to go back to sleep. "At last." Elsa smiles as she closes her eyes.

The whole kingdom of Arendelle is ready for the princess' birthday ball. So many servants are cleaning up the castle, making it look its best for the guest. The food is being prepared by the chefs in a quick, but steady pace. When there is food, it tends to get a certain reindeer's attention. Sven's big nose catches the scent of the delicious treats that the baker is baking.

"Sven, no!" Kristoff pulls the reindeer away from the kitchen, "Save it for the crowd, boy." He lets out a big yawn. "Let's see where the girls are at. Come on, Sven." The reindeer snorts as he follows his master.

Not to longer after, Olaf the snowman is looking around for his carrot nose. He was created by Elsa and with her icy powers; she gave him a little snow cloud above his head to keep him from melting.

"Now, where is it?" the snowman looks under the table, "I know I left it in here somewhere." He then spots a bowl of carrots. His arm reaches up and feels the counter for a carrot, but a chef replaces the bowl of carrots with a fish. Olaf grabs the fish and put it on his face. He takes a sniff with his new nose.

"Huh. Something smells fishy," His eyes and the fish's eyes meet, "Ohhh! That's explains it." He takes the fish off and places it back on the counter. Suddenly, Olaf spots something orange and orange underneath a step stool. "Oh! There you are! How did you get under there, you little . . . Fruit?" He bends over to grab his nose, but it turns out not to be his nose; it's an orange spoon. "Close."

"Hey Olaf!" Kristoff is heard from the hall. Olaf waddles out to see Kristoff holding Olaf's real nose at hand.

"You find it!" Olaf takes his nose and starts talking to it as if it's a child, "What did I tell you, mister? Don't do it again."

"Sven found it in his pen. You're lucky he didn't eat it."

"Oh, thank you, Sven," Olaf gives the reindeer a big hug, "You're such a good reindeer. Yes, you are. Yes, you are."

"Okay. Okay. Enough of that," Kristoff separates the two; he doesn't like it when people talk baby talk to his best friend.

"Hey, what's with everyone today? Why is everyone so busy?" the snowman asks Kristoff.

"Because of the party tonight."

"Oh, a party! What's the occasion?"

Kristoff and Sven exchange a look of confusion. "Olaf, do you know what today is?"

Olaf takes a moment to think. "Tuesday?"

"It's Anna's birthday."

Olaf suddenly gasps, "IT IS? Oh, I completely forgot about it!"

"I can tell."

"And I didn't get her a present! There's still time though."

"I'm sure she won't mind if you didn't get her anything for her birthday," Kristoff tries to assure the snowman.

"But that would make me a horrible friend! What are you getting her?"

"Um . . . it's a secret."

"Like a surprise? I like surprises!"

"Yeah, something like that," Kristoff clears his throat, "Listen, why don't you take Sven to look for a present? And I will go find Anna." He hands Olaf Sven's leash.

"Sure thing, but keep this a secret, okay?"

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks. Well, toddles! Let's go, Sven!" Olaf climbs on Sven and they trot away.

Kristoff just shakes his head, but all of a sudden, it gets dark. "Guess who?" It's Anna, covering Kristoff's eyes with her hands.

"The birthday girl. Also known as my girlfriend."

"Correct," Anna gives Kristoff a kiss on the cheek. But Kristoff isn't satisfied, so he pulls her in for a real kiss. "Was that my birthday present?"

"Part of it. You'll get the rest tonight at the party."

"I can't wait," Anna smiles. She loves Kristoff. It's been a year since they met and she knows that he will do anything to make her happy, especially on her birthday. "Have you seen Elsa yet?"

Kristoff shakes his head. "No, I haven't. Is she still asleep? You know how much she likes her sleep."

"Yeah, I know," Anna rolls her eyes, being the typical sister she is. "I better go check on her."

"I'll do it!" Kristoff offers quickly, "You probably have much to do for tonight anyway. Let me check on her."

"Okay? Thank you, Kristoff," she kisses him again, "I'm glad to have someone like you."

"Funny. I was thinking the same thing."

Anna lets out a giggle. "Well, I got to go. See you at the party."

Kristoff waves as Anna walks away. He turns around to go see the queen; he wanted to have a word with Elsa alone.

Meanwhile in her chamber, Elsa is finally up. The curtains are wide open and she is still in her nightgown and robe. She is sitting in front of her mirror, doing her hair. As Queen of Arendelle, she needs to look her best for her sister's 21st birthday.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Your highness?" Elsa hears Kristoff's voice through the doors. At least it's better than Anna's.

She notices that knob is still frozen from earlier. With a snap of her fingers, the ice melts off, "Come in."

Kristoff opens the door and walks in, giving his respects of course. "Your majesty."

"Oh, please. The bow is not necessary."

"Oh, right," Kristoff quickly stands up, "Um, Anna wanted me to make sure you were awake."

"Apparently, I am," Elsa sighs, "Well, if that's all, I would like to finish-"

"I'm not done!" Kristoff cuts her off. Elsa gives him a look "Sorry, but there's something I want to ask you."

"I'm sure it can wait until I'm dressed," Elsa turns back to her mirror to put on her make-up.

"I want to marry Anna." Elsa turns to Kristoff in shock as he takes a deep breath, "I know how important she is to you and I don't want to come between you two. But I love her and I will do anything for her. For the both of you! So, would you please give me your blessing to wed her?"

Elsa did love her sister and like Kristoff, she is willing to love and protect her at any cost. Anna is all she has and she wants her to be happy. She sets down her make-up and puts her hands together.

"You're right, Anna is important to me and I too will do anything for her. It's just that," Elsa pauses to collect herself.

Kristoff walks over to Elsa and kneels down to her. "What?"

A tear falls down her cheek. "She's growing up," her voice breaks. She wipes away her tear. "It's just like yesterday we were kids, making snowmen in the Great Hall. But then we grew apart because of my. . ." She looks down at her hands. "Gift."

"You've always loved her though. Your guys' bond is now stronger than ever."

"With your help," Elsa smiles at Kristoff.

"Well," Kristoff blushes, "I just help her climb some mountains, that's all. I mean, I'm a mountain climber. It's kind of my job."

Elsa laughs. "That's true. I guess I wouldn't mind having a mountain climber as a brother-in-law." Kristoff lifts his head as Elsa stands up from her chair.

"So you're giving me your blessing?"

"If it makes you and Anna happy, then yes. Oh!"

Kristoff gives the queen a big hug, "I wish there was a better way to thank you."

"You can let go of me so I can breathe again." Kristoff releases her as she brushes herself off. "Now, my question for you is when are you going to propose to her?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yes. It's her birthday present."

"That's some present but good luck."

"Thanks," Kristoff turns around and leaves the chamber. Elsa over at a portrait of her and her sister and smiles, but soon it turns into a frown. Who knew the years would go by so fast. Her finger then trail across a small box with a white bow on top and a tag that says: _To Anna With Love_.


	3. The Prefect Gift

FROZEN at Sea

**Chapter 2: The Prefect Gift**

Out and about in the village, Olaf and Sven stroll around the market to find the best present for Anna. Olaf has hold of Sven's leash as they pass the different shops and stands. Sven keeps getting distracted with all the food stands, especially the vegetables.

"Come on, Sven," Olaf steers the reindeer away, "We got to find Anna the prefect present for her party. Hmm. The prefect present for her party. Try saying that five times!" Sven just rolls his eyes as the snowman does say it five times. Suddenly, he gasps with aw and turns Sven's head to the same direction as him.

For afar, he sees the most wonderful thing he has ever seen: a little world globe. Olaf runs over to the stand to get a closer look. "The prefect present for her party."

"You like, _ja_?" a voice comes from the counter. Olaf and Sven look up to see Oaken, owner of WANDERING OAKEN'S TRADING POST. He seems to have another shop in the village.

"Oh, yes! I love it . . . ja," Olaf tries to speak like Oaken, who gives him a strange look, "How much of it?"

"Fifty."

"Fifty what?"

"Fifty!"

"Oh, right. Fifty. Ummm," Olaf digs through his parts for any money, but he can't find any, "I don't seem to have fifty of anything."

"Then I'm afraid I cannot sell the globe to you, _ja_." Oaken takes the globe away.

"But it's for Anna's birthday!"

"Wait! You mean Princess Anna's birthday?"

"Yeah. You see, I think that round thingy there is the prefect present for her," Olaf explains, "If I don't get her a present, then I will be a horrible friend." Olaf makes a sad face.

Oaken sees the sadness in the snowman's eyes and looks at the globe in his hand. "Well, in that case . . . that will be twenty-five,_ ja_."

Well, at least he cut the price in half, but it doesn't make Olaf happy. Then, he gets an idea. "Hey, what if you give this to Anna? It will be from you and I will deliver it to her. Wanna say . . . _ja_?" Olaf holds out his twig arm for a handshake.

"Hmmm . . . Nope," And with that, Oaken shuts his doors, closing his shop.

Olaf frowns and walks away with Sven behind him.

The snowman and the reindeer walk along the harbor, heading to the castle.

"Now what am I going to do?" Olaf asks himself, "I still need the prefect present of Anna." Just then, a gust of wind blows by; blowing away one of Olaf's arms! "Oh, no, no, no!" The twig arm starts to roll away. "Quick, Sven! Get it!"

The reindeer gallops hard and fast to catch the twig. The twig rolls to the docks, about to fall in the water, but Sven grabs it with his teeth. Olaf finally catches up with the reindeer, retrieving his arm. "Ah. Much better." Then, Sven's eyes spot a rectangle shape on the dock. His big nose examines the object: it's the map that blew away from Kalimore's hand just a few days before. Olaf walks over to the reindeer to see his discovery. "Oh my! It's . . . It's . . . Prefect wrapping paper!" Olaf giggles as he grabs the map. "Oh, Sven! You're the best!" He gives the reindeer a big hug.

Little do they know is that there is someone watching them from far away. Jasper, Kalimore's ferret, looks at the snowman and reindeer through a telescope. He sees Olaf dancing around with the map in his hand. "There you are, lad" Jasper snickers. He watches the two head back to the castle.

"Wait 'til the captain hears about this." Jasper quickly runs off to give tell his captain the news.

Finally, the night has arrived, which meant that the party can begin. Guest from near and far come to celebrate Anna's 21st birthday. Music fills the Great Hall as people dance, eat and chat with wine in their hands. Anna looks out to the crowd with excitement; being the birthday girl, why wouldn't she?

"Happy Birthday, Anna," Elsa comes behind her sister.

"Oh, thank you, Elsa," Anna gives the queen a hug. "This is amazing! It's everything I dreamed of! Is this what it feels like to be twenty-one?"

"In a way. You've become a beautiful, young woman," Elsa brushes Anna's cheek with her finger, "Mother and Father would have been proud of you."

"They've would have been proud of you, too," Anna says with a smile.

"I have something for you for your birthday," Elsa pulls out the small box from her bedroom and hands it to Anna.

Anna takes the box and opens the top. There, her eyes widen. In the box is a jeweled necklace with a sapphire stone in the middle. "Elsa. It's beautiful. Did you make this?"

"Everything expect for the jewels. Although that would be interesting if I did," Both girls laughed, "Here let me put it on." Elsa wraps the necklace around Anna's neck, "There."

"Thank you, Elsa . . . Again!"

"You're welcome."

Anna then looks around. "Have you seen Kristoff yet? He should be here by now."

Elsa quickly thinks of an explanation, for she knows what Kristoff has planned. "I'm sure he's still getting ready. He probably wants to look his best for your birthday."

"True," Anna nods, "Well, the night is still young. Why don't you go out and have fun? Maybe meet someone new. Or someone special!"

"No, Anna. You know I'm not such of a party person."

"Please, Elsa," the birthday girl begs, "Do it for me? For my birthday?"

Elsa looks to Anna's puppy face. She doesn't really like to party or dance for that matter, but it is Anna's birthday. "Fine, but just this one time."

"Okay. Have fun!" Anna pushes Elsa out to the dance floor. Collecting herself, Elsa makes her way to the crowd with her hands together, trying to be elegant and poise as possible.

Kristoff and Sven walk into the Great Hall. Kristoff is wearing a nice suit while Sven has a red bowtie on. "Go on and enjoy yourself, boy. And behave." Sven quickly heads for the buffet. Kristoff reaches in his pocket and pulls out a small box that holds an engagement ring. He spots Anna alone and makes his way towards her, tucking the ring back in his pocket. "Princess Anna?"

Anna turns to him with a smile. "Kristoff! There you are!" She looks at his outfit with amazement. "Wow! You look . . . dashing!"

"Thank you. And you look beautiful as always."

Anna blushes. "So . . ."

"So?"

"Where's my present?"

"Don't worry, princess. You'll get it later tonight. Now, I wish to accompany the birthday girl to a dance." Kristoff holds out his hand, which Anna, or course, takes it. He guides her to the floor and they join the other dancers in a waltz.

Meanwhile, Sven is helping him to the veggie tray and the dessert table. He gets a couple of stares from guest, but he doesn't care. Elsa, on the other hand, walks through the crowd, greeting the guest as they bow their heads. She's not a fan of being center of attention, but this was an acceptation.

"A beverage, your highness?" a servant offers to the queen.

"Oh, yes. Thank you," Elsa takes a glass of punch and takes a deep breath, "Breath, Elsa. Relax. Have Fun. For Anna's sake." As she turns around, she bumps into someone, spilling her punch on her dress. "Oh! I'm so sorry for this! I wasn't" Before she can finish her sentence, Elsa's blue eyes stare into his olive eyes. The gentleman turns she bumped into was Roland; apparently, he was invited to the party. "L-L-Looking."

"It's okay. I'm fine," Roland brushes off the dust, "Do you need help?" The queen doesn't response, but continues to stare at him with awe, "Madame? Do you need help?"

"Oh! No-Well, I mean-It's just a . . . Your assistants is not necessary." Elsa is so embarrassed to even speak. Not to mention in front of complete stranger.

"Here, let me at least get a towel," Roland grabs a towel from the buffet and gives it to Elsa. "Here you are, miss."

"Thank you, um . . ."

"Roland," He kneels down, "At your service, my lady."

"Please. Call me Elsa."

Roland's head shoots up in shock. "Elsa? As in the Queen of Arendelle?"

Elsa sighs. "Yes. I'm the Queen."

Dancing away, Kristoff and Anna glide across with the music until the song ends. The dancers applaud for each other.

"Come on," Kristoff takes Anna's hand and takes her out of the Great Hall.

"I really do apologize," Elsa tells Roland, "This is not me, I assure you." She quickly changes the subject. "I don't believe I've seen you before. Where are you from?"

"I'm from the Kingdom of Hanson. I am Captain of the Royal Guard, where my duty is to serve and protect the king."

"That's quite a title. Is he here?"

Roland shakes his head. "Unfortunately, his majesty could not come. Something came up, so he sent me to show his respects."

"How very kind of him." Yes, how very kind of him to send a handsome solider over to her kingdom.

"Also, my king has sent me here to bring you a message."

Elsa then spots Kristoff taking her sister to the baloney. "Would you please excuse me?"

"But I-" Roland tries to speak, but Elsa walks away to see what the young couple is up to.


	4. Party Surprise

FROZEN at Sea

**Chapter 3: Party Surprise**

Out on the balcony, Anna and Kristoff look at the view; it's a beautiful sight of the fjord with the mountains surrounding it. Elsa stands by the doors, out of sight so she can watch. Anna looks up to the sky and sees the Northern Lights gleam in the dark.

"It's beautiful out here," says Kristoff.

"Even the night sky is celebrating my birthday," Anna tells him.

"So how does it feel to be twenty-one?"

"I feel like I'm a true woman now. Not like I wasn't a woman before. I mean now, I feel like a grown up."

"It's life changing, huh?" Kristoff asked "And do you know what else is life changing?"

"What?"

"You." He holds Anna's hand. "You've change me. Not just me, but the whole kingdom. You're very special. Which is why I . . . I . . ." Kristoff digs through his pockets for the ring, but he can't find it. "I . . ."

"I love you?" Anna tries to guess.

"No."

"What?"

"No, no, no! Wait! That's not what I meant. I-I do love you but-"

"But what?"

"I just need a moment. Please excuse me," Kristoff quickly runs back inside in search of the ring, leaving Anna alone and confused.

Back inside, Elsa waits for Kristoff. "What happened?"

"I think I lost the ring," Kristoff confesses.

"You think?"

"It might have fallen out of my pocket while we were dancing."

"It might have?"

"Would you please stop repeating everything I say?"

"Just get back out there and I'll go look for it."

"Got it," Kristoff hurries back outside as Elsa goes searching for the ring. He walks over to Anna, who is looking out at the fjord. "So sorry about that! I didn't know what happened earlier but"

"What is that?"

Kristoff looks in the same direction as Anna. There are three ships at the harbor that look different from the rest of the ships.

"Are those our ships?" Kristoff asks Anna.

"No, they're not. But look!" She points to the crowd of men pouring out of the ships. It's Kalimore and his gang of Vikings, heading straight toward the castle. "Who are they?"

"I'm not sure, but they don't look friendly."

"They're heading this way! We have to warn everyone!" Anna runs back to the Great Hall with Kristoff following her.

Elsa looks around the floor, looking for the engagement ring that her future brother-in-law lost. Even the trusty reindeer Sven is helping her, sniffing the floor like a bloodhound.

"I shouldn't be dealing with this right now," Elsa grumbles.

"Your Majesty!" Roland runs up to the queen, "I would like a word with you."

Elsa is not looking at Roland but her eyes are on the floor. "Uh, this isn't the best time. Why don't you come back to me later?"

"But it's really-"

"ELSA!" Anna calls for her sister.

"Anna? What's wrong?"

"Something's coming! To the castle!" Anna explains in a fast pace, "We saw them coming from the harbor!"

Elsa tries to calm her down. "Okay. Slow down. Who's coming?"

"They're here," Roland answers in a deep voice. Anna, Elsa and Kristoff turn to him surprised. "We don't have much time. We need to get everyone out of here."

"Wait! What are you talking about?"

_BOOM!_

The music suddenly stops playing and everyone turns to the grand doors.

_BOOM!_

"Looks like we got company," says Kristoff.

Elsa makes her way through the crowd to the doors. "Please stand back from the doors!" The guest back away as Elsa gets in position. She forces ice out of her hands to shield the doors shut.

Roland is rather impressed. "Wow."

"Yeah. That's my sister," Anna brags.

Once the doors are frozen solid, the queen turns to the people. "Alright, everyone! Listen! We have to leave the palace immediately! My men will escort you to safety, but we need to leave now!"

_BOOM!_

"GO! GO! RUN!"

The banging on the doors causes the ice to crack. Everyone and Elsa run away as the door breaks through the ice and crashing into the floor. As the dust clears, Vikings come charging in the Great Hall with war cries and weapons at hand. The palace guards try to defend the party guest, but don't stand a chance. Kristoff tries to get Sven and Anna out.

"Come on, Anna!" Kristoff grabs Anna's arm, "Let's go!"

"Wait! Where's Olaf?" Anna asks in worry.

"I'm sure he's fine!"

"But he could get hurt! We have to find him!"

"We have to go! Anna, stop!" But it's too late. Anna runs off in search of the snowman Kristoff chases after her while Sven leaves for safety.

Meanwhile, The Vikings are destroying anything in their way; instruments, tables and party decorations. Just then, Kalimore walks in with Fenny behind him and Jasper on his shoulder.

"Find the map," Kalimore tells his ferret as he scurries off. Then he turns and spots Roland, fighting off a Viking with his sword. He pulls out his ax. Roland is distracted to notice Kalimore coming until he hears. "Hello again, captain." Kalimore grabs the captain by the neck. "I forgot to thank you for the ships." He lifts up his ax, but before he can strike, a snowball hits him in the face. "AHH!"

"Don't worry. I got more where that came from," Elsa holds a snowball in her hand, "Release him now!"

"Or what?" Kalimore cackles, "You're going to throw another snowball at me?"

"Yes," Elsa makes the snowball she's holding bigger and bigger and bigger until it's as big as Kalimore. "Catch!" She hurls the snowball with all her might at the Viking, knocking him down and releasing Roland. "You all right, captain?"

"Yes," Roland says while brushing off his suit, "And for the record, I had that situation under control!" Behind him, another viking charges at him, but Elsa freezes him, giving Roland a grin. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

While this chaos is going on, Olaf is in the library, wrapping Anna's present with the map he found earlier. He probably didn't hear the noise from the party.

"There! Prefect!" Olaf looks at the present proudly, "Oh, she's going to love it!" He looks at the map carefully. "Wow. They really put a lot of detail in this wrapping paper."

All of the sudden, the door crack opens. Jasper crawls in and sneaks up on the snowman. "I'll take that, lad!" He snatches the present out of Olaf's hand.

"Hey! Give that back!"

Olaf and Jasper have a tug-a-war with the map until it slips out and slides across the room. They looks at each other and race for the prize, knocking each other over along the way. Jasper gets to it first.

"Got it! Huh?" The ferret unwarps the present to reveal Anna's present: a krumkake, which is a thin waffle-like cookie shaped like an ice cream cone with a filling. "What is this?"

"That's Anna's birthday present!" Olaf explains, "It's her favorite-Oof!"

Jasper shoves the pastry in Olaf's face and makes his getaway. Anna and Kristoff come in as Jasper gets to the door.

"Going somewhere?" Kristoff smirks.

"Yeah. Out!" Jasper runs over to the window and jumps out, breaking the glass. He slides down the roof and escapes the castle, heading back to the harbor.

"Olaf!" Anna runs over to Olaf to aid him, "Are you okay? And is that krumkake?" Olaf just blushes.

Back at the harbor, Jasper returns to Kalimore with the map in his mouth. Kalimore is happy to have his precious map again.

"Nice work, Jasper," says Kalimore, "Men! Let's set sail!"

The crew releases the sails and all three ships start to set sail out of the fjord, leaving Arendelle.

Anna, Kristoff and Olaf return to the Great Hall, which is nearly ruined. All the decorations are torn, furniture is knocked over or broken, and there is food and ice on the floor. Volunteers, including Elsa, help the soldiers get on their feet and get them medical care.

"Well!" says Olaf, "Talk about party crashers!"

Kristoff looks on the floor and there, he spots the engagement ring! While Anna isn't looking, he kneels to pick it up, giving it a kiss. "Thank goodness."

"Were those . . . Vikings?" Anna questions.

"Yes, they were," Roland responses from the window. He watches the ships leave from the Great Hall. "Who knows where they're off to."

"Well, they're gone and that's what matters," Elsa tells Anna.

"But why were they here anyway?" Anna asks Roland.

"Because that's what they do! They're Vikings!"

"I'm sure there's a better reason," thought Anna.

"Their leader, Kalimore, is the worst of them all. They attacked our harbor and stole our ships. That's why I need your help."

"Our help?"

"Actually, the queen's help mostly."

"Me? Why me?"

"Well, as far as I know, you are the only one here who can make snow and ice appear out of thin air. With your powers, we can not only get my ships back, but to put an end on Kalimore's schemes for good."

Elsa feels a bit uneasy. She wants to help, but she doesn't want to leave Arendelle; her home, her kingdom and her sister need her. Not to mention, her castle needed to be repaired . . . again.

But before Elsa can speak, Anna steps in. "She's can definitely help you!"

"Anna! No!"

"What? Why not?"

"Sorry, Captain. But I wish not to be involved," The queen looks around, "As you can see, I have enough on my plate as it is."

Roland sighs, "Then the least you can do is help me figure out where they're going."

Elsa thinks for a moment. The queen turns to Kristoff and gets an idea. "Kristoff!"

"Yes?"

"We need to see Pabbie as soon as possible."


	5. Seeking Answers

FROZEN at Sea

**Chapter 4: Seeking Answers**

Later that evening, Kristoff leads Anna, Elsa, and Roland through the mountains. Kristoff and Anna are riding on Sven as Elsa and Roland have their own horses. Olaf is riding with Elsa on the back. Roland keeps looking at the odd snowman.

"What's with the snowman?" Roland asks Anna.

"We made him when we were kids," Anna explains.

"But why is he here?"

"Why wouldn't I be here?" Olaf asks the captain with a smile, "Why are you here?"

Roland's eyes widen. "Did he just talk?"

"Captain, you ask too many questions," Elsa remarks.

"But it's a snowman talking!"

Olaf looks at the captain confused, "What's your point?"

"It's not every day you see a talking snowman," Roland tells the snowman, then he realizes what he's doing, "What on earth am I doing?"

Olaf giggles. "Elsa's right. You do ask too many questions."

The girls start to laugh. Roland thinks of a comeback. "At least I don't spill punch all over myself." Just then, snow falls on top of the captain. "Hey!"

"Sorry, my hand slipped," Elsa apologizes in sarcasm.

"We're here," Kristoff tells the group.

The group has arrived to a big opening. There is nothing but trees and rocks.

"There's nothing here," Roland points out.

"Wait for it," Kristoff holds up his hand.

Suddenly, the ground begins to shake and more rocks roll in, coming into the middle. Soon, the rocks formed arms, legs and faces, becoming little gray trolls. They all turn to Kristoff. The oldest one, Pabbie, makes his way to the front.

"Welcome back, Kristoff," Pabbie greets his human friend, but then he peers over to Anna and Elsa, "Oh, your majesties." All the trolls bow.

Roland is just speechless. "Great. First a talking snowman and now talking rocks."

"They're trolls, technically," Anna corrects him.

"It's great to see you again Kristoff!" one troll, Hulda, cries. She was the one who found Kristoff and Sven when they were young. Sven gives her a lick. "Yes, Sven. It's great to see you too. How's the love life going? Are you two married yet?"

"Trust me, I'm working on it," Kristoff assures the troll.

"Sorry to disturb you, Pabbie," Elsa steps in, "But we need your help."

"What is it, my queen?" the old troll asked.

"Vikings came and raid us. Their leader is named Kalimore."

All the trolls gasp. Pabbie nods his head. "Yes. That name I've heard before. Where is he now?"

"That's what we've came to ask you about. Do you know anywhere he could be heading for?"

"With a heart full of greed, it's hard to tell what that man seeks. I'm sorry, your majesty, but I cannot answer your question."

Anna turns to Olaf. "Olaf? What was taken from the library earlier?"

"Oh, oh, oh! It was umm," the snowman thinks, "that wrapping paper I found at the docks today."

"Wrapping paper?"

"Yeah. It had these squealing lines and little pictures. It sorta reminded me about that globe I saw at the market today. Not like I was shopping for a certain person or anything!"

"I don't think it was wrapping paper, Olaf. I think it was a map."

"It's right," says Roland, "When Kalimore took our ships, he had a map, but it blew out of his hands. It must have made its way to your harbor."

"So, that's why they attacked us," says Kristoff, "But that doesn't tell us where they're going."

"I remember the wrapping paper having a picture of a sword and it had these words like North Sea and the Great Sword of Sigurd and Atlantic Ocean,"

"Wait!" Pabbie stops him, "What did you say?"

"Atlantic Ocean."

"Before that!"

"Oh, the Great Sword of Sigurd! Who would put that on wrapping paper?"

"Of course. It makes sense now." With a wave of his gray fingers, Pabbie creates an image of a man. His story is told with the North Lights. "It all began with a man named Sigurd. He wished to be the most powerful warrior in the world. So he went to a wizard, who created a special sword with unlimited power to destroy his enemies. In return, the wizard asked for the warrior to give him his heart's desire; true love. But the man didn't give the wizard what he wanted. So a curse was placed on the sword. It destroyed Sigurd's enemies, but also the ones he loved. When Sigurd died, the wizard took the sword and hid it in the North Sea where it lies as we speak." The sky returns to its dark blue night.

Roland steps in. "If Kalimore gets the sword, he'll be unstoppable."

"But we got my sister," Anna nudges to Elsa.

"Anna, can I speak to you for a moment, please? Excuse us," Elsa pulls her sister aside, "I told you before no."

"Why? I know you can do it."

"It's too dangerous."

"But you have your powers! You're not scared, are you?"

"No! I'm not!"

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"Listen! I'm the queen and I say no!" Elsa's voice turns harsh, "I will not leave Arendelle to chase after a couple of vikings, whom by the way destroyed our Great Hall!"

"Elsa, if Kalimore gets that sword, he could attack Arendelle again. Think about it. He'd be too strong for you then," Anna holds Elsa's hands, "We either have to stop them now, or there's no stopping them at all."

Anna could not be more right. If Kalimore did get his hands on the Great Sword of Sigurd, then he would have the power to dethrone Elsa. Not even her icy powers could stop him. And the kingdom of Arendelle would be ruined. She didn't want to let her people down again.

Elsa looks into Anna's eyes. "We are not going to let them near that sword."

Anna smiles. "Thank you, Elsa."

Elsa nods and walks over to everyone else where Roland waits for the answer. "We've decided to join you, Captain. If we both want to protect our kingdoms, we have to stop this man."

"I'm glad you've changed your mind," says Rolands.

"This will help you with your journey, my dear," Pabbie waves his hands once more and then a compass forms out of North Lights, "Follow the compass and it will take you to your destination."

"Thank you, Pabbie," Elsa thanks the old troll, "And if you could please keep an eye on Arendelle while we're gone, I would greatly appreciate it."

"It would be our duty, your majesty. Good Luck," all the trolls again bow.

The group gives their last thank you before turning around and return to the castle. "Get plenty of rest, everyone. We leave first thing in the morning."

"Wait a minute," Roland cuts in, "We? Who says they're coming along?"

"Hey, it doesn't hurt to have some extra help," says Kristoff.

"Oh! I can't wait!" Olaf starts jumping up and down, "We're going to go out into the sea!"

"Yeah, we're going to kick some viking butt!" Anna exclaims. Elsa gives her a look to remind her to be more like a lady, "Sorry."

"Do you even have ship?" asks Roland.

"Of course we do," says Elsa, "Unless you want to walk." Roland just gets on his horse and rides ahead. Anna walks over to Elsa with a grin. "What?"

"You like him, don't you?"

"What? No! Of course not!" Elsa denies.

"I saw that look on your face."

"Don't be ridiculous, Anna. Just get on Sven and let's go!" Elsa quickly gets on her horse and rides on.

Kristoff helps Anna get on his reindeer. "This is going to be a very interesting trip."

"Agreed. Come on, Olaf!"

"I'm coming! Wait up!" Olaf runs after them, but trips over a tree root, causing his upper part to fall off his bottom. "Uh, guys! A little help!"

Early the next morning, men at the harbor bring in a big ship to the docks. The ship is huge compared with the Vikings' ships. It has three big sails with the royal seal on a flag on top. The ship is made with the finest wood coated in white paint. Once the ship gets to the docks, servants load the ship with supplies such as food, tools, clothes and drinking water. Anna and Olaf arrive at the docks in awe.

"I've never seen anything like this before!" Anna says to the snowman.

"Yeah, it's so much bigger than what I've imagined," says Olaf, "Let's get on!" He takes Anna's hand and together they get on the boat.

Once they get on deck, they explore all the features the boat has to offer. The mess hall, the steering wheel, and the anchor! The others are coming aboard the ship. Everyone is wearing warm comfortable clothes for their long journey. Kristoff brings Sven with supplies on his back while Roland has his own sack. The only one missing is Elsa. Anna looks on the shore and sees her sister staring right at the ship with her bag at hand. Elsa seems very nervous to get aboard.

"Hey! You coming or what?" Anna yells.

"Oh, yes! I'm coming!" Elsa takes her first step on the ramp and slowly makes her way to the deck. She looks down at the waves crashing against the wall, making her uneasy, so she walks faster until she finally gets on board. There, she takes a deep breath.

"All right! Get ready to set sail!" one sea man yells.

Sailors bring up the anchor from the water. The sails are released and the ship begins to move. Elsa turns around, looking back at her kingdom, Arendelle. This is her first time to leave home like this.

"It's okay, Elsa," Anna comes up behind her. "We'll be back before you know it."

"I hope you're right," Elsa holds Anna's hand.

The girls watch as the ship leaves the fjord, leaving Arendelle behind.


	6. Out at Sea

FROZEN at Sea

**Chapter 5: Out at Sea**

As the ship makes its way through the ocean, everyone gets comfortable in their cabins. Anna and Elsa share a cabin together.

"You know, it's been a long time since we've shared a room," Anna tells Elsa as she unpacks her bag, "It was bigger than this cabin, but this is nice too."

"Yes, I remember those days," Elsa smiles at the memory, but frowns when she sees the water out from their porthole. She quickly turns away, "Then again, I got more sleep when I got my own room."

"You're just not a morning person like me," Anna looks out of the porthole, "Wow! Just look at the water. It's so clear and blue!"

"Uh-huh."

"I bet there are a lot of little fishes down there. Maybe there are some dolphins or whales or even sharks!"

"Okay, Anna!" Elsa covers up the porthole with a blast of ice, "I get it!" She resumes to her unpacking.

"Jeez, you're really not a morning person," Anna changes the topic, "So, about Captain Roland."

The name gets Elsa attention, but she doesn't find it interesting. "What about him?"

"He seems like a nice guy."

"I'm sure he is when he's not that obnoxious."

Anna slams her suitcase. "Oh, come on! Admit it! You like him!"

"Anna, would you stop assuming that-"

"What if he's the one for you? What if he's . . . your true love?"

"That man? The one? That's a good one." Elsa takes her outfits and hangs in the small closet on her side of the cabin.

"You should at least give him a chance," Anna crosses her arms.

"Why should I?"

"Because you won't get an opportunity like this again! Well, with Roland that is. It's not like you won't meet another man ever again."

"We are just helping Roland get his ships back and then we will go our separate ways," Elsa suddenly frowns, "Behinds, who would want a girl like me?"

"Elsa, don't say that!" Anna scolds, "You are a very nice, kind, beautiful woman. With a special gift."

Elsa looks down at her hands "You mean the gift that almost killed you, frozen Arendelle, and nearly destroyed our relationship?"

"Yes, but you are able to control it now. We all make mistakes and we learn from them. Don't let the past haunt you for the rest of your life, okay?" Elsa just pulls away and goes back to her suitcase, not saying a word. Anna sighs, "I'm going on deck."

Anna leaves the cabin, leaving Elsa alone.

Meanwhile, Kristoff and Roland are sharing a cabin together.

"So, how do you know the girls," Roland asks Kristoff as he lies down in his bed, getting comfortable.

"Oh, um, I met Anna when her sister Elsa set off an eternal winter on Arendelle," Kristoff explains, "She wanted my help."

"I heard about the eternal winter story. So you and the princess are good friends now."

"Yes, in fact, I'm her boyfriend."

"Oh."

"Actually, I'm planning on proposing to her," Kristoff pulls out the ring.

Roland looks up, "Oh! That's . . . a really big step there."

"My plan was to ask her at the party but then I lost the ring and we got attacked by vikings and now we're here."

"That's tough to hear," Roland thinks of a new topic. "So, how did the queen get icy powers?"

"She was born with them apparently," Kristoff says as he sits on his bed. "Anna said that her powers got so strong that the girls never saw one another. They were completely separated."

Roland frowns, "I know how it feels. Everyday being alone."

Kristoff turns to his roommate. "Did you say something?"

Roland clears his throat. "I said that must have been hard for them."

"Elsa is really nice person once you get to know her. She could get a bit grumpy sometimes, but I don't blame her. She is the queen after all."

Roland chuckles. "I don't know if grumpy is the word, but I'll take it."

Both Kristoff and Roland share a laugh. Kristoff pulls out his lute and starts playing it. "Women. You got to love them."

"You know, if you want to propose, tonight is not a bad night to try again. Plus, if you don't make out of this alive, at least you asked."

Kristoff stops playing and gives the idea a thought.

Later that day, Kristoff and Anna are walking and talking on deck, watching the sunset over the water.

"Look, Kristoff! The sun is setting!" Anna points out to the horizon.

"Yeah, it's nice," Kristoff shrugs.

"I've been out on the water before. Far away from the shore. From home."

"Do you miss Arendelle?"

"A little, but not as much as Elsa. Ever since we left, she's been a bit jumpy."

"She is queen, Anna," Kristoff reminds her, "She's leaving her subjects and her duties behind. If you were in her shoes, you would feel the same way."

"I would, you're right."

"Of course, I'm right. I'm always right," Kristoff smirks, but Anna nudges him, "Ow! That hurt!"

"You deserved that," Anna giggles, "I'm glad you came along."

"Of course I came. I wanted to help and to make sure you're safe."

"I know I can always rely on you to protect me."

Anna looks back out at the water. Kristoff looks down at his pocket and pulls out the ring. Should he propose now? Here? If he doesn't ask now, then when? He may not have another chance like this again. Plus, it was a beautiful evening with the sun about to set and they're at sea. It can't get anymore more romantic than that.

"Anna? Remember at the party when we were on the baloney and I was acting . . . weird?"

Anna giggles, "Yes, I do. What about it?"

"Uh-Well, you see, I-"

"Yes?" Anna waits for a reply.

"I was really nervous because there was something that I wanted to . . . to tell you."

"Yes?"

"Hey, guys! Up here!" the voice of Olaf comes from the crow's nest, "Wow! You two are like itty-bitty ladybugs!"

"Olaf! Be careful up there!" Anna yells from below.

"Don't worry, Anna! I'll be" Just then, a seagull lands in the crow's nest, "Oh hey, little guy! Aren't you a pretty birdie. HEY! OW! OW! WATCH THE-OUCH! OW! NO, WAIT NOT THE NOSE! AHHHHHH!"

Anna and Kristoff watch as the snowman falls off the crow's nest and turn away as Olaf splats on the deck, becoming flat as a pancake.

"OLAF!" Anna runs over to her snow buddy to help put him back together. "Are you hurt?"

"Nope. But the floor might. I'm so sorry, floor," Olaf gently pats the floor.

"Trust me, the deck is looking better than you," Kristoff hands Olaf his carrot nose.

"Thank you. Ahh, much better. Hey, what were you two talking about?

"That's none of your business!" Kristoff quickly answers.

"Kristoff!" Anna scolds.

"What? It isn't!"

"That doesn't mean he have to be rude about it."

"I wasn't being . . . What I was trying to say was,"

"Yes, what were you going to tell me earlier?"

"I can't tell you now!"

"Why not?"

"Because he's here!" Kristoff points to Olaf.

"Oh, I can cover my ears," Olaf puts his hands on his head. Then he makes a discovery. "Wait. I forgot. I don't have ears. How funny is that?"

"Kristoff, I'm sure you can say it to the both of us."

"No, I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"No, just forget it."

"No! I will not forget it. Tell me what you were going to say please!"

"Anna! I said no!" Kristoff's voice is full of frustration, which breaks Anna's heart. When he realizes how harsh he was, he tries to apologize. "Anna, I wasn't trying to hurting you."

"Then what were you trying to do," Anna asks him with her voice breaking, but he doesn't answer. "That's what I thought."

She turns around and walks away, being much as a lady as she can, but no one is looking, she sheds a tear. How could he just say that? Does he not trust her? She's so confused and hurt. Kristoff, feeling guilty, wants to explain, but thinks it's best if she's alone.

Olaf spots the ring Kristoff is holding and gasps. "You were going to propose?"

"Yes, I was, but now I can't thanks to you! Now if you excuse me," Kristoff tucks the ring back in his pocket and walks away, leaving a sad Olaf alone.

"But I didn't mean to," Olaf tells himself, "Good friends don't hurt other friends' feelings."


	7. Keeping Secrets

FROZEN at Sea

**Chapter 6: Keeping Secrets**

_The moon is shining bright over the calm waters. Alone, Elsa walks around the ship deck. She looks down at the water as the waves hit the ship._

"_Maybe it's not that bad," Elsa tells herself._

_All of a sudden, thunder rumbles and light crashes. A heavy shadow hovers over her. Elsa turns around to a big wave coming down on the ship. The ship begins to rock by and through with the storm. Elsa tries to hang on to the siderail. As another wave hits the ship, she falls off. Elsa screams as she lands in the water. She starts to sink. "Elsa!" The voice of Anna comes from the surface. She tries swim to the light, but she can't. She soon runs out of air, and continues to sink. "Elsa! Elsa!" Her world becomes dark. "ELSA!"_

Elsa gasps as she opens her eyes. It was just a nightmare. She sits up in bed, sweating and shaking, in fear with Anna right next to her side. "I'm sorry to wake you, but Roland wanted to see the compass."

Elsa breathes heavily. "It's in my bag." She points to her closet

"Thanks, sis," Anna walks over to Elsa's closet, "You can go back to sleep if you want."

Elsa rubs her eyes. "No, that's okay. I'm good."

"Rough night, huh?"

"Sure, you can say that. How about you?" Anna turns to answer, but she stops. Elsa tries again "Anna?"

Anna wants to tell her sister what happened between her and Kristoff, but she may not understand. "It was fine. Thank you."

"Are you sure?" Elsa throws on her rob, "Because if there's something wrong, you can always talk to me about it-"

"It's nothing wrong. Really," Anna cut in. "Oh. Here it is." Anna pulls out the magical compass that Pabbie gave them. She leaves the room without saying a word.

Elsa is now hurt. She knows there is something wrong, but Anna won't talk to her about it. Then again, she doesn't want to talk about what on her mind either. Once again, secrets have come between them.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in," says Elsa.

The door opens and Olaf peers in. "Morning. Is Anna here?"

"She just left."

"Oh, good," Olaf quickly shuts the door, "Can you keep a secret?"

"What is it, Olaf?" Elsa scoots over to give Olaf a spot on the bed.

"Don't tell Anna this but" Olaf looks around and leans over to Elsa's ear, "Kristoff want to marry her."

"I already knew that."

"You did?"

"Yes, I gave him my blessing to marry Anna. Let me guess. He was going to propose but he didn't have the ring."

"No, he had a ring."

"So, he asked her," Elsa grabs Olaf, "Did she say yes? Please tell me she said yes!"

"Well, no."

"No?"

"No as in he didn't ask her."

"What did he do now?"

"It wasn't his fault. It was mine."

"Then what did you do?" Elsa gives the snowman a confused look.

Olaf fumbles with his twig hands. "Well, you see. Kristoff was going to propose, but I sort of interrupted them. Actually, I fell from the crow's nest. Anyway I asked what they were talking about, but I didn't know he was asking her to marry him. Then Kristoff got mad and then Anna got mad. Then she left and he left and I was left alone. It's all my fault." Olaf sniffles.

"That explains everything," Elsa though to herself. "Olaf, you shouldn't blame yourself. You didn't know."

"But what do I do now?"

"Right now, they need to work it out on their own. All relationships have their ups and downs. No one's perfect." She remembers what Anna said the other day, "We all make mistakes but we learn from them."

"I'm not perfect!" Olaf proudly confesses.

"No, Olaf. You're special," Elsa smiles.

Olaf sets his hand on top of Elsa's. "We both are." Elsa looks at the snowman, who just gives her a smile. "Thank you, Elsa."

They share a hug. "No. Thank you, Olaf."

Later that day, Roland is at the steering wheel. Anna comes up with the compass in her hand.

"Here's the compass, Roland," Anna hands the compass to the captain.

"Thank you, princess," Roland takes the compass.

The compass begins to glow. Like a magnet, it sticks to the steering wheel, steering the ship in the right direction.

"It's driving the ship!" says Anna.

"Interesting," Roland says in awe, "That's some compass."

"Do you might if I ask you a question?"

"You just did," Roland points out.

"Oh, right. But can I . . . Do you ever feel like there's something wrong, but it doesn't seem like it?"

"I'm not getting you."

"I think Kristoff is hiding something for me. I know there's something going on, but he won't tell me. And it's making me think that he doesn't trust me."

"He does trust you," Roland tells Anna, "You got to give people their space. You can't just force them to speak out. They'll tell you when they're ready."

"But I want to know now! It's killing me!"

"No. You just don't have any patients."

"You sound like my sister," Anna pouts. "By the way, are you single?"

"What?"

"Nothing." Elsa would kill Anna if she heard that. "Thank you, captain."

"Sure, I guess," Roland watches Anna run off happy, "Young love." He turns his attention to a map, trying to figure out where they're at. He reaches over to his cup of coffee.

From far away, Kalimore sees the Arendelle ship through his telescope. He sees Anna wandering around the deck. "What? How did they get ahead of us?"

Fenny is polishing his boots. "I'm not sure how, s-s-sir."

"I wasn't asking you, Fenny!" Kalimore barks, "You missed a spot by the way."

"Oh, sorry," Fenny continues to scrub.

"MEN!" Kalimore points forward, "FULL SPEED! We're going to give our friends a warm welcome to the sea."

**Hey guys. It's me, Creepy!**

**Since this is a short chapter and I'm sorta in a writer's block right now, I just want to say thank you for all the reviews and comments you guys have been leaving.**

**It really makes me, the writer, feel good because I know what you guys like and what you don't like. Also, you guys encourage me to keep writing, which tells me I'm doing a good job so far.**

**They make my day. Especially the ones that leave suggestions.**

**No, there will NOT be any surprise pregnancies, at least not in this fanfic *wink*.**

**So, keep those reviews coming and keep an eye out for the next chapter. I promise I will get out of this stupid writer's block ASAP!**

**Thanks again!**


	8. The Warm Welcome

FROZEN at Sea

**Chapter 7: The Warm Welcome**

Meanwhile on the Arendelle ship, Kristoff is looking for his girlfriend. He feels so bad about the fight they had last night. He couldn't say what he wanted to say because he wanted to make his proposal romantic and having Olaf there was definitely not romantic. But he should be mad at the snowman, he meant no harm; only to himself. Still, he had to apologize to Anna. He finally spots her.

"Morning," Kristoff says in a gentle voice.

Anna turns to him with a small smile, but it quickly disappears as she turns away. Having her arms crossed and nose in the air, trying to be lady like. "Good Morning, Kristoff."

"I can see you're still mad about last night."

"Maybe."

"Come to think of it, I think that was our first argument."

"No," Anna turns to him, "Our first argument was when I asked your help to find Elsa."

"You were just giving orders," Kristoff points out.

"No, I wasn't!" Anna denies.

"Yes, you were," Kristoff places his hands on Anna's hips, but she pulls away.

"Don't do that! You know I'm ticklish there!"

"Really? You mean here," He starts tickling her as Anna bursts out laughing. "Or here? How about here?"

"Kristoff! Stop it! Please don't!" Anna yells, but she can't control her laughing, "Cut it out!"

Kristoff finally gives in and releases her. Both of them catch their breath. Anna and Kristoff look at each other in the eyes.

"Anna, what I was trying to say-"

"Don't bother," Anna stops him, "I forgive you. In fact, I should be the one apologizing."

"Why?"

"Because I was pushing you to the point you got mad. I was kind of being . . . bossy."

"You were a bit bossy," Kristoff mumbles.

"I heard that."

"But it makes you feel better, I'll tell you-MOVE!"

Kristoff pulls Anna aside as a grabbling hook shoots up and grabs hold of the side rail. They back away as more grabbling hooks shoot out from the water.

"CAPTAIN!"

"What now?" Roland yells from the wheel. Then, he sees another grabbling hook. "Whoa! What the-"

"It's Kalimore! He's heading towards us!"

Roland dashes down the stair and looks in the water. The grabbling hooks are coming from two of Kalimore's ships. Kalimore and some of his men have hold of the ropes. "Get back!"

"PULL!" Kalimore orders.

The Vikings pull with all their might, causing the ship to tip. Anna, Kristoff and Roland run to the other side but they start to slide backwards. Suddenly out of nowhere, sharp icicles cut through the ropes, releasing the ship. All eyes turn to Elsa and Olaf.

"ELSA!" Anna is ever happy to see her sister.

"Nice shot!" Olaf compliments Elsa's move.

"Thank you," say Elsa.

But more grabbling hooks shoot out from the other side, pulling the ship down.

"Put your back into it, you pigs!" Jasper barks at the Vikings.

Again, Elsa shoots out icicles to cut the ropes. She hurls out spikey snowballs at the Vikings.

"Hey! Try not to damage the boats!" Roland yells at Elsa.

"I believe they're the least important thing right now!"

"All right, men! Time for Plan B!" Kalimore grabs a bow and sets the tip of an arrow on fire. He aims for the ship. "FIRE!"

All the Vikings start shooting flaming arrows. Elsa freezes the arrows in place and shoots them back. While this is going on Roland and Elsa continue their argument.

"I thought the whole purpose of this was to get my ships back!"

"The whole purpose is to stop Kalimore from getting to the Great Sword of Sigurd!" Elsa shoots out more ice.

"And to get my ships back!"

"They're just a couple of ships!"

"Um, guys?" Anna walks in the conversation, "Do you think this chit chat can wait?"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Roland and Elsa say in unison.

Meanwhile, Kristoff is trying to remove some of the grabbling hooks. Jasper pulls on the same one Kristoff has a hold of, yanking him off the boat.

"KRISTOFF!" Anna screams. Kristoff lands on the enemy's boat! "Elsa, do something!"

Elsa's eyes look down at the rough waves, hitting the ship. She quickly backs away. "I can't!"

"Oh! I got it!" Olaf gets on the reindeer, "Giddy-up, Sven!"

"Olaf! No!"

Sven jumps off the boat and lands in the water. The reindeer paddles over to Kalimore's ship with Olaf on his head. The big viking walks over to Kristoff as two of his men hold on the mountain climber. Kalimore pulls out his sword and raises it above his head.

"Hang on, buddy!" Olaf and Sven come crashing down on Kalimore.

There, Kristoff manages to break free. He grabs the snowman and reindeer while Kalimore is still down.

Fenny runs over to his master, trying to aid him, but Kalimore pushes him aside. "Don't just stand there, you fools! GET THEM!"

"Let's go, boy!" Kristoff grabs Olaf and gets on Sven's back. They jump back in the water and make their way back to the ship.

Anna looks around for a way to pull the three of them back up. Then, she sees a row boat hanging over the edge.

"I have an idea! Elsa, come help me!" Both girls run over to the lever to lower the boat. "Quickly! Get on!" Olaf gets on first and then he helps Kristoff get, who then helps Sven get on. "Now, pull!" Anna and Elsa pull the boat back up. They don't have enough muscle, so Roland gives them a hand. At last, the boys make it back onto the deck. Anna gives Kristoff a big hug. "Kristoff! Thank goodness you're safe!"

"Thanks, Olaf," says Kristoff.

"That's what friends are for," Olaf points out.

But Kalimore is not willing to give up. He grabs a flaming arrow and shoots to the ship while the others aren't paying attention. The ship catches on fire!

Now Elsa is mad. "Stay. A. WAY!"

With her emotions taking over, huge ice bergs come out of the sea, shielding their boat. The ice bergs tip over and hit the water, creating enormous waves. They push the Vikings ships backward, causing them to tip over. Elsa blows a gust of cold wind to the sail to make the boat move.

As they sail away, the Vikings are flowing in the water. Kalimore looks around to see all three of his ships tipped over. Kalimore growls in anger.

"They will not get away with this!"

Fenny pokes his head out of the water. "Um, sir. They're getting away."

"I can see that!" Kalimore dunks Fenny's head back the water. Fenny comes up to the surface, gasping and coughing. "Wait! They have that girl with those powers." There, Kalimore makes a nasty smile. "And it would be a pity if something were to happen to her."

"I don't get what you're saying, sir."

"You'll see," Kalimore dunks Fenny's head again, "Get that boat up right! They're going to help us get to the sword."

Back on the Arendelle vessel, Roland looks at the damages on the ship. There are quite a few patches to fix.

"I promise I can replace your ships when we get back home," Elsa assures the captain.

"Its fine," Roland grumbles. "It would have been nice if you did that move earlier. We wouldn't have so much damage."

"Excuse me! I'm the one who saved us all and that's all you can say?"

"Yes, and-"

"I am NOT finished yet,"

As they continue to argue, Kristoff leans over to Anna. "Should we do something about this?"

Anna sighs. "It's probably best if we don't."

"You have been nothing more than a royal pain to me!" says Roland

"Well, guess that makes the both of us," Elsa smirks.

"You know, I am this close to tossing you overboard."

"You wouldn't dare."

Roland raises an eyebrow and then picks up Elsa. He walks over to the side rail.

Elsa tries to break free. "Hey! What are you doing? Release me this instant! I demand you!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear a please."

"Put me down now!"

"Still didn't hear that please."

"You realize I hate you, right?"

When they get to the side rail, Elsa looks down in fear. The waves are terrifying her. She smacks Roland's cheek and scrambles out of his arms.

Roland rubs his cheek, "All right, I admit it. I deserved that." He sees Elsa's whole body shaking. "Hey, I was just kidding. Are you okay?"

"Don't touch me!" Elsa steps away from him, "Just leave me be." The queen walks away.

The captain watches her leave the deck and shakes his head. He turns to Anna and Kristoff. "There's too much damage. We'll have to stop somewhere, so we can fix them."

"Where can we go?" Anna asks him.

"I'm pretty sure there's a nearby kingdom somewhere. I should look at a map."

Roland starts to walk away, but Anna stops him. "You should apologize to Elsa."

"What? Why me?"

"Because you almost tossed her off the ship."

"I was only joking!"

"Yeah. She doesn't take jokes lightly," Anna clears her throat.

"Also, she said she wanted to be alone."

"Just go talk her, please. She would really appreciate it."

"I have to go see a map now," Roland walks away from the princess in search for a map.

He pulls out a map and as he's reading, he can hear the waves. Roland walks over to the ledge and looks at the water. He thinks about how Elsa reacted when she saw the water. Come to think of think, every time she sees or even hears water, Elsa reacts in a way that she's frighten. It's been going on since they left Arendelle.

"It all makes sense now."


	9. Elsa Faces Her Fear

FROZEN at Sea

**Chapter 8: Elsa Faces Her Fear**

The moon shines over the calm water, making it sparkle. Thousands of stars fill the clear, blue sky. Sitting alone with her legs crossed and her hands together is Queen Elsa. She faces away from the water of course and has her eyes closed. She takes a deep breath through the nose and exhales the stress away.

"You cold?"

Elsa opens her eyes to see Roland holding a blanket. She is still mad at him, so she looks the other way. "No. What do you want, captain?"

"I want to apologize for earlier. If I knew you were afraid of water, I-"

"I am NOT afraid of water!" The queen denies.

"Then why don't you look at the ocean right now?"

"I get seasick easily. That's all. Now go away!" Elsa slides away from him. Her body starts shaking again and she begins to shiver.

Roland wraps the blanket around her. "Better?"

"Yes. Thank you." Elsa pulls the blanket tighter.

"You're welcome."

It's silent. Both Elsa and Roland don't say a word in the awkward silence.

"I use to have a friend who was afraid of ducks," says Roland.

"Ducks?"

"Yeah."

"Why ducks?"

"Why water?"

Elsa realizes that she has been tricked. "That is not for you to know."

"I guess you're right. It's probably something silly and what not." He starts to walk away.

"I'm afraid to drown," Elsa finally confesses, "Like my parents did." Roland sits next to her, "They were on their way to another kingdom and . . ."

"They didn't make it."

"They were lost at sea. Anna and I never saw them again," Elsa looks down sadly. "I felt bad because all my life, my parents had to deal with me and my powers. And then one day, they're gone like that. Makes me wonder if . . . they were even happy."

"Why wouldn't they?" Roland asks, "Because you're different? That's not a reason for them to be unhappy."

"Then what is a reason?" Elsa scoffs.

"Seeing their daughters unhappy. I mean, you could smile once a while," Roland's remark makes Elsa giggle a little; "My mother always taught me that if you make someone else happy, it will make you happy too."

"Your mother brought up a good son."

"She did, didn't she?"

"What about your father?"

Roland's smile quickly fades away and turns into a look of disappointment and anger. On his neck, Elsa sees a red lines coming from his back. She reaches over to touch it. "Those are from a belt." Elsa's eyes widen in shock. "I became a soldier for a reason. To protect people and not to hurt them like that man did to me."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. You shouldn't let the past hold you back but let it make you a better and stronger person."

"And learn from your mistakes," Elsa finishes his sentence. "Anna told me that."

"You're lucky to have a sister like her."

"I am. Thank you, captain."

Then, Roland gets an idea. "Don't thank me yet." He gets up and goes down the steps.

Elsa sets down the blanket and follows him. She's see him getting go the row boat. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"You're getting on a row boat?"

"No. **We** are getting on a row boat." Roland corrects her.

"Oh, no! No, no, no! I'm not going out there! Especially at this time of night-Oh!" Elsa is interrupted when Roland grabs her hand. His skin is soft and warm.

"Trust me. You'll be fine." Roland leads Elsa to the boat and they both have a seat. He pushes the rope up to lower the boat. Elsa is grasping on the boat for dear life. When the boat hits the water, she jumps into Roland's arms. "Relax. We just hit the water." When she realizes that she's holding the captain, Elsa quickly let's go and sits up straight, keeping her eyes upward. "Go ahead. Put her hand in."

"What if I freeze the water?" Elsa panics, "Or the entire ocean?"

"Just do it."

Elsa looks at the water and slowly down only to dip her finger in the water. "There! I touched it!"

"Here," Roland takes her hand and dunks it in the water. Elsa freezes in place; shutting her eyes tight and clutching her teeth. He moves her hand around the water. "How does it feel?"

"Cold! Very cold!"

"Well, it'll get warmer eventually. Open your eyes."

Elsa opens her eyes and looks at her hand in the water. She starts to move it around, making small circles. "It's not . . . bad at all."

"See? I told you." Roland puts his hand in the water. "One of the best things about water is that you can do this." He flings water at Elsa.

Elsa lets out a scream, but instead for overreacting, she flings water back at Roland. There, they start a little water fight. For the first time on this journey, they're both laughing and smiling. As Roland leans over, he accidently falls in the water.

SPLASH!

"Captain!" Elsa sees air bubbles. When Roland comes up to the surface, she sighs in relief. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just wet," Roland starts to swim around, "Care to join me?"

"No, thank you. I'm good."

"Suit yourself."

Suddenly, a sound turns their attention to a group of dolphins playing ahead. Roland dives back in the water and swims over to the dolphins. The dolphins swim around him and rubbing their bodies against his body, showing that they like him. One dolphin, a baby dolphin, swims over to the row boat where Elsa sits alone. It sticks its head up to say hello.

"Hello, little guy," Elsa reaches her hand out to pet the little dolphin. The baby dolphin rubs his head in her palm. "Aren't you a sweet one."

"Hey, Elsa!" Roland calls out, "Throw some snowballs out here!"

Elsa nods and forms a snowball from her fingertips. She tosses it out the group of dolphins, who catch them with their mouths. She makes some more snowballs and throws them out to the water. The dolphins do flips and neat tricks as they catch the snowballs. One snowball hits Roland in the head. "Ow!" One dolphin licks the snow off Roland's face. Elsa can't help but laugh.

"Guess they haven't seen snow before," say Roland.

"I guess not."

Soon, it's time of the dolphins to be on their way. A mama dolphins calls out for her baby. The baby dolphin gives Elsa a kiss on the cheek and swims over to his mother. Elsa waves goodbye as they disappear back in the blue water. Roland swims back to the row boat, where Elsa helps him get in.

"I got you," Elsa pulls him in.

Roland wipes the water from his face, "That was fun, wasn't it?"

"Yes! That was really fun. I don't think I ever been that happy before."

"We better get back on the ship. I have to dry off."

"Oh, right."

Roland pulls on the rope to raise the boat from the water and back on deck. He steps out first and offers his hand to Elsa. As she puts one foot on the ship, the other foot trips on the boat. She falls into Roland's arm. "Oh, careful."

"Thank you . . . Roland."

"That's what I'm here for, your highness."

"Please call me Elsa."

"All right . . . Elsa."

Elsa blushes. They both stand up straight and their eyes lock on each other's. It's a moment of silence.

"You have beautiful eyes."

"What?"

"Uhh . . ." Elsa breaks away, "Nothing. It's getting late. I got to go."

"I understand," They start to walk their separate ways, until Roland turns around. "Elsa?"

"Yes?"

Roland is about to speak, and pause. What can he say? "Good night."

"Good night."

They both head back to their cabins.

Sitting in their cabin, Anna finishes getting ready for bed when Elsa enters the room.

"Elsa! There you are!" Anna gives her a hug, "Where were you?"

"I was just getting some fresh air."

"Oh. Are you seasick?"

"Not anymore," Elsa says with grin.

"Okay?" Anna shakes the thought away, "Anyway, we're stopping somewhere to fix the damages and get more supplies."

"That's great."

"Did Roland talk to you? I told him to apologize for this afternoon."

"Yes, we did talk and he did apologize. Then we went into the water and played with the dolphins."

"What did you just say?"

Elsa returns from her fantasy, "Uh, nothing. Anyway, we worked it out." She walks over to her closet to get her nightgown.

"Good. Because I don't want to hear you guy argue anymore."

"Don't worry. We'll behave."

"Well, Good night, Elsa," Anna blows out a candle and lays her head on her pillow.

Elsa walks over to the powder room to change. When she closes the door, she slides down to the floor, lost in her thoughts. She's still thinking about Captain Roland. Elsa has never felt this way about anyone, especially a man. She can still feel his hand in hers and she can still see his beautiful olive eyes. Just then, some questions hit her mind . . .

Is she falling in love with Roland? Does he love her back? Is this what Anna would say 'true love'? Is this meant to be?

"It can't be," Elsa says with a frown, "It's just impossible."


	10. The Makeover

FROZEN at Sea

**Chapter 9: The Makeover**

Olaf is the first one up the next day. He's wandering on the deck, playing with his personal flurry. He spots something in the horizon. It's land!

"Hey, everyone! I think we're almost there! The Great Sword of Sigurd awaits!"

Anna, Kristoff and Sven come up, a bit sleepy still. Their hair is a mess and their still in their pajamas.

"Olaf," Anna yawns, "I don't think that's where the sword is."

"Yeah," Kristoff says, rubbing his eyes, "It looks too inviting."

Indeed, land is just ahead of them. It is a large island with a small kingdom sitting on top of it. It's about the same size as Arendelle. Roland comes up with a map at hand.

"Roland? Where are we?" Anna asks the captain.

"The Kingdom of Figs," Roland answers, "We'll just stop to fix the ship and be on our way."

"How much farther do we have until we get to the Great Sword of Sigurd?" Olaf asks Roland.

"Not too far. But we can't have anymore distractions," Roland turns around and Elsa is standing there, "Oh, Elsa!"

"Good Morning, Roland," Elsa greets the captain with a warm smile.

"Morning. I hope you slept well."

"I did. Thank you for asking."

Everyone else looks at them with wide eyes and open mouths. They are amazed that Roland and Elsa are not fighting, arguing, bickering or yelling at each other. They're actually getting along.

Olaf looks at everyone's face with confusion. "What's everyone looking at?"

Roland clears his throat. "Anyway, we should get ready to enter the harbor. Excuse me."

He leaves to get ready. Elsa gives a little wave and smiles. Anna walks up to her with a grin. "Someone's in a good mood this morning."

"And someone needs a hair brush," Elsa flicks a lock of Anna's morning hair.

"It's funny how all of a sudden you two stopped fighting," Kristoff tells Elsa.

"They worked it out," Anna announces, "And are in love."

"No we are not!" Elsa yells.

"I saw how you looked into his eyes. All dream like."

"I once had a dream about kittens!" Olaf bursts out, "They were so adorable!"

"Oh, I love kittens!"

"As I was saying," Elsa cuts in, "We're just friends."

"You just keep telling yourself that." Anna looks out at the island their approaching to. "It'll feel good to be on land again."

"Just remember, you two can't be recognized as royalty," Kristoff reminds the girls. "You have to blend in."

"Oh, I can blend in," Anna leans against a pile of barrels, but falls backwards and knocks them over. "I'm good!"

Kristoff turns to Elsa. "And you keep the icy powers to yourself."

Elsa rolls her eyes. "Come on, clumsy" Elsa helps her sister up. "Let's go change."

"See you later, Kristoff!" The girls disappear, leaving the boys on the deck.

Olaf tugs on Kristoff's shirt. "How can I blend in?"

Elsa and Anna return to their cabin. Anna immediately goes through Elsa's closet, tossing her clothes everywhere.

"Anna, what are you doing? Those are my clothes!"

"I'm going to give you a makeover!"

"A what?"

"Kristoff said we had to blend in and so I'm going to help you be normal. Since, you know, I am normal. Not that you're weird or anything. It's just that I don't have ice powers. Which makes me wonder sometimes what life would be like if I did."

"You're very kind, but I think I'll be fine."

Anna thinks of an excuse. "That's fine. But if you wanted to, oh I don't know, impress a certain someone, Roland perhaps, you might consider my help." She gives Elsa a big smile.

But she can't outsmart her older sister. "I see what you're trying to do and the answer is no." Anna pouts. Elsa starts picking up her clothes on the floor. Then, a dress caught her eye. "I don't remember packing this."

"I thought it looked nice on you."

Elsa looks at the dress. It is pretty, but it has short sleeves and the colors are brighter than what she's use to wearing. She prefers blues and dark colors and a dress that covered her whole body. She looks at her sister, who is giving her the puppy eyes.

"I guess I can try it on-Ah!" Anna grabs Elsa's hand and heads for the powder room.

Anna sets Elsa down on a chair and undoes her hair. She brushes it out with a brush and then tries different styles, even some that are outrageous, but none of them work. She grabs some make up and starts putting blush on Elsa's cheeks. She also puts on eyeliner, mascara, lipstick and eye shadow. Anna even paints Elsa's nails. She looks through her suitcase for the prefect pair of shoes and hairband. After adding the final details, Anna steps away to look at her master piece. She smiles, "Prefect."

The ship at last arrives at the harbor. Fishermen set a ramp from the ship to the docks. Kristoff and Roland are the first ones off. One fisherman approaches them with welcome arms.

"Welcome to Figs!" He shakes their hands, "Where are you all from?"

"Arendelle," Kristoff answers, "You're just traveling."

"But we have some minor damages," Roland explains. "Do you know anyone who can fix them?"

"Not to worry," says the fisherman, "My men and I will take a look and see what we can do."

"Thank you, sir."

The fisherman takes some of his men to check the ship. Ann, in normal clothes, runs down the ramp to Kristoff and Roland. "Ahem! Introducing the new and normal Elsa!"

The two men look up at Elsa as walks gracefully down the ramp.

Her platinum blonde hair was in a low ponytail with a green hairband holding back her bangs. Her dress is lavender with light green seams and a bow wrapping around her waist. Her makeup is stunning. She's wearing purple flat shoes and has a light brown satchel over her shoulder. Both men, especially Roland, are amazed.

"Elsa," Kristoff begins to speak, "You look . . . different."

"You look beautiful, Elsa," Roland comments.

Elsa twists with her hair. "Thank you. Thought, Anna's the one who gave me the makeover."

"I did my best," Anna brags.

"What's in the sack?" Kristoff points to the satchel Elsa is carrying.

Elsa opens the bag and pulls out the compass. "Just to be safe."

"Good thinking."

"We're ready!" Everyone turns around to see Olaf and Sven in clothes! Olaf is wearing a hat, similar to Kristoff's, and a brown jacket that is too big for him. Sven is wearing a scarf and two pairs of hiking boots.

"Those are my clothes!" Kristoff whines.

Olaf looks at his outfit. "Huh. No worry it's like reindeer." Sven snorts at the snowman.

The girls laugh. "Well, we better go get more supplies."

"Come on, Kristoff. Race you to the marketplace!" Anna runs ahead.

"You don't even know where it's at!" Kristoff chases after her.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Olaf and Sven follow the couple to the marketplace.

"Do be careful!" Elsa yells.

Roland chuckles, "I'm sure they'll be fine." Elsa raises her eyebrow in doubt. "Yeah, we better make sure they stay out of trouble." He holds up his arms for the young lady.

Elsa gladly wraps her arm around his. "We can take our time."

They exchange a smile and slowly make their way to the marketplace.

Coming up behind the mountains, Kalimore's clan come creepy into the kingdom. The Vikings managed to get all three ships right side up and have being following the group. Kalimore spots the Arendelle ship docked at the harbor.

Kalimore turns to Jasper the ferret. "You know what to do."

Jasper nods. He takes some men on one of the ships and heads for the harbor.


	11. A Day in Figs

FROZEN at Sea

**Chapter 10: A Day in Figs**

The day in the Kingdom of Figs begins as stores open up, food stands are set up for shoppers, and restaurants are preparing delicious food. Soon the town square is pouring with citizens. Men talk, women shop, and children play.

The group enters the marketplace; Anna is of course very excited. "Wow! Look this!" She spins around, letting her dress float, "It's amazing!"

"All right, I have a list of supplies we need," Roland hands a list to Anna, "Here's a list for you and Kristoff."

"What about you two?" Kristoff asks.

"Don't worry about us," says Elsa, "Just get the things on the list and be back on the ship by dark."

"Sounds good to me!" Anna grabs Kristoff's hand.

"What about us?" Olaf questions.

"Just stay out of trouble," Kristoff answers in a serious tone.

"We better not waste time. See you two later," The group split up.

Elsa looks back at Anna, who gives her two thumbs up. She just ignores it. Anna begins to daydream. "I don't know about you, but I hear wedding bells!"

"Let's go, Cupid," Kristoff grabs Anna's arm, "We got errands to run."

Olaf scratches his head. "I thought her name was Anna." Olaf and Sven look at each other and shrug their shoulders.

Throughout the day, both couples have been getting their supplies. Also, they look at shops; the girls try on outfits and accessories. Elsa finds a funny hat and puts it on Roland's head. They both laugh. Olaf and Sven are playing with the children. They're amazed to see a talking snowman and a funny reindeer in their kingdom. At a café, Roland and Elsa share a few stories over coffee. Roland takes a sip of coffee, but it's too hot. So Elsa makes ice cubes and puts them in his drink, making ice coffee. Roland enjoys every drop. Kristoff tries to impress Anna with his juggling skills, but ends up making a mess, making Anna laugh. Olaf and Sven hula-hoop with the girls; they still need practice though. Anna and Kristoff find a shop full of instruments; Kristoff plays with a guitar while Anna plays a tube, but Kristtoff suggests a flute because it's must quieter. Roland and Elsa walk past a wagon full of flowers. Roland picks a blue flower and places it in Elsa's hair. Villagers are dancing by the fountain. Anna and Kristoff dance together; Elsa just watches since she doesn't dance. A very big woman pulls Roland in for a jig; Elsa can't control her laughing because the woman is swinging the poor captain everywhere. Finally the dance ends and the dizzy captain walks back over to the queen.

"Dizzy, captain?" Elsa asks with a smile.

"A little," Roland tries to stand up straight, "Man, the woman know how to handle a man."

"We should probably sit down."

"I know just the place," Roland takes Elsa's hand, "Follow me." He runs into a light post, "Just go that way."

Elsa helps the captain out of the marketplace. "So, where are we going?"

"You'll see. It's my favorite spot here."

As she is waltzing with Kristoff, Anna sees Roland and Elsa leave. All she can do is smile. "Go get him, Elsa."

Roland and Elsa walk on a forest path. Along the way, Roland playfully nudges at Elsa, who nudges back. "This way." They start to walk down stone stairs. "So, you don't dance?"

Elsa rubs her arms and bits her lip. "Um, no. I don't."

"You're not good or what?"

"I don't like to dance."

"How do you know you don't like it if you haven't danced before?"

"I just . . . don't make a fool of myself," Elsa confesses.

"Dancing is a way to make a fool of yourself, depending on who you're dancing with."

"I'm sure you're a great dance-" Elsa suddenly stops. The location they are at was magnificent! They are surrounded with topical trees and plants. There is water coming down a tall waterfall, landing in a large pond. "Roland! It's breathtaking!"

"It's a great place for a little dance lesson."

"But-"

"It's always good to try something new. Am I correct, your highness?" Roland holds out his hand.

Elsa remembers the other night when he took her out in the water. She's not as afraid of water as before thanks to him. She looks at his hand and takes it. He walks her underneath the waterfall to an opening.

"Okay. First, you put your hand here like this . . ." Roland places her hands in the right position. He places one hand on her waist and the other is holding up her right hand. "Now, 1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3. 1, 2-Ow!"

Elsa steps on his foot. "Sorry."

"Don't worry. You're learning. Let's try that again."

"Okay."

Roland starts to count as they slowly step to a waltz. He gives her tips on how to approve and with every step, Elsa gets better. "You've got it."

Elsa looks down at her feet, "I am! I'm actually dancing!"

"How about we go faster?"

"Faster?"

"Just let me lead. You'll be fine."

Elsa nods with a smile. In a faster pace, the couple waltz behind the waterfall. Their eyes are locked on each other's as they glide across the floor. Roland spins Elsa around and gives her a dip. As he pulls her to his chest, they freeze, breathing heavily.

"Not so bad anymore, huh?"

"I have a great teacher."

As the sunsets, the light reflects on the water, creating a rainbow.

Elsa looks down, "For the past few days, I've been thinking."

"Of what?"

"It's kind crazy but I've been thinking of . . . of . . ." She stops. Should she tell him how she feels? If so, how? How can she tell him how much he matters to her? What will he say? She just sighs, backing away a little. "I don't know what I'm saying."

Roland holds up her head with his fingers. "I think I know."

Their faces come closer and closer. Their eyes close and their lips pucker for a kiss, but just as their lips are about to touch, Roland turns his face away. "No. I can't."

"What?"

Roland backs up. "It's complicated, but"

"But what?" Elsa tries to get an answer out of him.

"Listen, you're a very kind, beautiful, brave young woman. But you're going to get hurt if he finds out."

"I don't understand. Who are you talking about?"

"Kalimore. That's who," Roland tries to explain; "You don't know what he's capable of."

"And you do?"

"Oh believe me, I know," Roland's voice starts to break. "I'm living proof of the pain and suffering he has caused."

Elsa looks at his back. Those red lines, those scars from a belt. From child abuse. From Kalimore! "Kalimore's your father, isn't he?" Roland turns around in shock that she figured it out. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"That monster will kill you!"

"Then why did you ask for my help?"

"Because I had no other choice! I didn't know you be stupid enough to come!"

At that instant, Elsa's heart can't take the hurt anymore. She stiffens, trying to be strong, but inside she was devastated. "No. I was stupid enough to believe there was something there. That I found someone who understood me! I guess I was wrong." She runs away.

Roland goes after her. "Wait! Elsa! ELSA!" Elsa runs up the stone steps, leaving ice spikes to block Roland's way. "Elsa, please!" Soon, Elsa is out of his sight, so he decides to let her go.

Elsa runs down the forest path in which they came from. Her emotions slow her down and she collapse to the ground, beginning to cry. How could he hurt her that way? She thought that he was the one, but she was wrong. She pulls the flower out of her hair and holds it close to her. Tears stream down her cheeks. "I'm such an idiot," she thought to herself.

"GET HER!"

Out of nowhere, Jasper and his group of Vikings grab Elsa. She uses her powers to get them off of her. She runs for the village, but she trips. She gasps as the Vikings throw a sack over her. It is suddenly dark.

Elsa starts to open her eyes. She looks around and sees that above the water. Her body is tied to an anchor with chain and her mouth is covered with a red cloth. Elsa tries to break free, but her hands are trapped in iron boxes, therefore she can't use her powers.

"Your majesty!" Elsa turns to the Kalimore, "It's great to see you again."

Elsa is on Kalimore's ship, hanging over the water. She gives the viking a harsh look and mumble through the cloth. "Now, now. There's no need to get feisty. You should be lucky; your death won't be as bad as the others."

Elsa shakes the cloth off. "If you hurt them, I swear I'll-"

"Not to fear, my dear queen," Kalimore walks over to Elsa, "I have no idea how to deal with them anyway. Although, I have something in store for your precious captain."

"You mean your own son?"

"It comes to show you," Kalimore grabs Elsa face, "To never have children. They'll only be a disappointment to you. And now if you excuse us; we have a sword to get."

"Roland was right. You're nothing more than a monster!"

Kalimore pulls out his ax. "Ugh! He sounds like his mother. Well, farewell. I promise to tell your sister you had goodbye."

"No!" Elsa tries to get out of her trap. With one swing, Kalimore cuts the rope holding the anchor. "NOOO!"

The anchor falls in the water with a splash. The ships start to sail away, leaving her sinks down to the bottom. Elsa had to go after them before they hurt the others. She struggles to get her hands out of the iron boxes.

Without her ice powers, she will soon die.


	12. Captured

FROZEN at Sea

**Chapter 11: Captured**

Waiting on the ship, Anna looks out for Roland and Elsa, who haven't returned.

"They told us to be back by dark, right?" Anna asks her boyfriend.

Kristoff holds up a lantern. "That's what I heard. Are they not back?"

"No and it's getting late," Anna then smiles, "Maybe their taking their time if you know what I mean."

Kristoff shakes his head and then holds up the light. "Wait! I think I see something."

They look out at the harbor and see Roland walking toward the ship. He looks sadly at the blue flower he gave her that day. He tucks it in his pocket.

"Roland!" Anna runs down the ramp to the captain, "Where's Elsa?"

Roland's head shots up, "You mean she's not back?"

"Wasn't she with you?"

"Yes, but-It's a long story."

Anna covers her mouth. "Oh, no. Please tell me you guys aren't fighting again."

"Look, I'll explain everything later, but we have to find her."

"Hey! Get off me!" Kristoff's voice is coming from the ship. Anna and Roland check to see what's the matter. When they get aboard, they gasp.

Vikings have a hold of Kristoff. Coming up behind Anna and Roland, more Vikings tie them down. Sven is captured and thrown into a cage. One Viking chases after Olaf. He grabs Olaf by the head, but it falls over of his body.

"Run for it!" the snowman tells his body. The body runs, but doesn't get far because it runs into a wall. "Well, that didn't work."

The viking tosses Olaf in with Sven in the cage. Anna, Kristoff and Roland are tied in rope and are brought over to the enemies' ships to Kalimore. "Well, well, well. It's the catch of the day. Did you miss us?"

"No," Anna hisses.

"What do you want with us?" Kristoff asked Kalimore.

"For revenge being number one," Kalimore turns to Roland "And to say hello to my son here."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Anna stops him, "Your son?!"

"Yes, I know. He looks more like his mother, doesn't he?" Kalimore pats Roland on the head, the captain spits in his father's face, "And acts like her too."

Roland looks at Kalimore in angry, "Just you wait until the queen-"

"The queen?" Kalimore laughs, "The queen, my boy . . . is dead."

"No! You're lying!"

"For once, I'm not." He holds up Elsa's satchel in proof that she is dead.

Anna gasps. "Elsa!"

"Ah, yes. It's so tragic," Kalimore throws the satchel over to the Arendelle vessel. "Lock them up! They will be our prisoners for now." He turns to Fenny, "You! Keep an eye on them and don't talk to them!"

Fenny grabs a spear and salutes. "Ay-ay, sir."

The Vikings throw Anna, Kristoff and Roland in an empty room. Sven and Olaf are still in their cage and are placed with to them. Fenny goes by the doorway to keep an eye on them.

The Vikings set sail for their final destination: the Great Sword of Sigurd.

Meanwhile underwater, Elsa continues to break free. Using the last of air, she creates ice bubble over her mouth. Relief that she can still breathe, she focus hard on her hands. "Come on! Come on!" Elsa uses all her strength to break through the iron boxes. Ice starts to form over them. She concentrates hard until both iron boxes finally break open. With her hands, she uses her power to break through the chain that is attaching her to the anchor. At last, Elsa is free! She swims up to the harbor.

On the Vikings ship, Anna looks out the small window. Everyone else is sitting there, hopeless. Expect Olaf.

"So, your dad is Kalimore?" Olaf asked Roland, "I did not see that coming. Man, we're going to have a laugh about this when we get home."

"If we get home," Roland corrects Olaf.

"Oh, right. We're still here."

"I know Elsa's still out there," Anna tells the boys.

"How do you know that?"

"Because she's my sister. She would do anything to save us."

"Your father has no match against her," Kristoff points out.

"Not until he gets the sword, then we're all dead," Roland turns away. "To think, Elsa was always there for us . . . And I wasn't there to her."

Anna scoots over to Roland's side, having trouble she's tied up. "You know what? Ever since my birthday party, she's been talking about you. I hear her talking about how handsome Captain Roland from Hanson is and how beautiful his olive eyes are. Even at night, I hear her saying your name in her sleep."

"Really?"

"I guess because she loves you! And she's going to fix this."

"I pray you're right."

Fenny stands by the door, standing straight and tall with his spear by his side. Olaf looks over at Fenny and smiles. "Hi there!"

"Hush!" says Fenny.

"I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs! What's your name?"

"I said to Hush!"

"It's nice to meet you, I said to hush."

Fenny shakes his head "No! My name's Fenny!"

"Well that's a Fenny name," Olaf laughs at his joke. "Get it? Cause it's like funny, but it's Fenny."

"For the last time, be quiet!" Fenny commands the snowman. "Oh, what am I doing? I'm not supposed to talk to the prisoners."

"Why?"

"Because Kalimore told me not to."

"Why?"

"Because he's my boss."

"Why?"

"Fenny, be quiet over there!" Kalimore's voice is heard, "I'm trying to get some sleep!"

Fenny gives Olaf a glare. "See what you made me do?"

"He shouldn't be treating you like that," Olaf tells the small Viking.

"I-I beg your pardon?"

"Does he do that all the time?"

Fenny sighs. "Yes, he does, but what can I do? Like I said, he's my boss and the only friend I have."

"A friend would never treat anyone the way he treats you. A good friend would treat others with kindness and respect."

"You think so?"

"I know so because I have the greatest friends ever! I even got a reindeer." Olaf gives Sven a big warm. "They're my family and family stick together."

"I've never had a family of my own," thought Fenny.

Back at the Kingdom of Figs, little bubbles start to appear in the water. Just then, Elsa comes up to the surface, gasping for air and coughing out salty water. She climbs up and throws herself on the dock, trying to catch her breath. She sees her boat is still there and runs up the ramp.

"Anna?" She searches the boat for her friends, but no one is there, "Anna! Kristoff! Olaf! Anyone?" As she looks around, her foot comes across her satchel. Elsa reaches in the bag and pulls out the magical compass. She looks out to the sea; the three ships disappear in the mist. "They must have them captive," Elsa thought to herself. Her friends and her sister are in trouble and of course it's up to her to save them. "I always have to be the one who saves everyone."

Elsa quickly changes out of her lavender dress and puts on her favorite icy blue dress. She braids her hair in a French braid like before. She hurries over to the steering wheel and places the compass back in the middle. The compass's magic navigates the boat out of the harbor, leaving the Kingdom of Figs.

"Don't worry guys. I'm coming."

**Whoa! Go Elsa!**

**Hey, it's Creepy again. Taking this moment to thank you for all the comments, favorites and love for the story.**

**I hope you like all the twist and turns in the story. To be honest, I'm making this story as I go, so the whole Kalimore is Roland's father thing I thought of while I was writing the chapter and it works.**

**Score one for Creepy!**

**Also, congrats to the movie FROZEN for becoming the #1 Film in America!**

**Score one for Disney!**

**I've seen the movie twice now and I can't wait for the movie to come out on DVD.**

**Also, I just want to say that there will be a sequel to this story, plus a Christmas special, so keep a look out.**

**Thanks again! New chapter coming soon!**


	13. The Great Sword of Sigurd

FROZEN at Sea

**Chapter 12: The Great Sword of Sigurd**

It's a misty morning and every Viking is asleep. Locked away, Anna sleeps on Kristoff's shoulder while Kristoff rests his head against the wall. Roland sleeps against the cage with Sven and Olaf snorting very loud. The only one awake is Fenny. He tiptoes over to Anna and taps her on the shoulder.

"Pst. Pssst! Princess?" Fenny whispers in Anna's ear. Anna's eyes flutter open. When she sees Fenny, she jumps a bit. "Please don't be alarmed. I don't mean any harm."

"I wasn't really expecting you to," Anna scoots over to the small Viking, "What do you want?"

"I'm going to help you all escape."

"REALLY?"

"SHHH!" Fenny points his finger on his lips, "Please keep your voice down before they hear you!"

"Oh, sorry," Anna whispers, "Why are helping us?"

"Because I can't stand Kalimore's terror any longer," Fenny explains, "To be honest, I was force to tag along after they invaded my homeland. Now listen, once we get to the island, they're going to leave us on the boat. I'll untie you guys and we can leave."

"What about the Great Sword of Sigurd?"

"It'll be far too dangerous once Kalimore gets the sword, but maybe if we take the boats, they can't get off the island. That would give us plenty of time to get help and find somewhere to hide for the rest of our lives."

"But we can't let Kalimore get away with this." Suddenly the boat hits something, "What's going on?"

"We hit land," Fenny answers with worry. "I have to go." Fenny runs out and stands by his post.

The boys wake up on alert. Kristoff turns to Anna. "Anna, I know we're in a bad situation right now, but there's something I want to tell you. I think you are the funniest, craziest, smartest, nicest, prettiest girl I've ever met. And for the last couple of days, I wanted to tell you that . . . I love you."

"Kristoff," Anna starts, "I love you, too. You're the bravest, handsomest, smelliest, most caring guy I've ever known."

"Do I really smell that bad?"

"Well, sometimes and plus you're a mountain man, so it makes sense." Kristoff laughs. "But why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I wanted to ask you to-"

"Get the prisoners out here!" Kalimore orders his men.

Two vikings come in and grab Anna, Kristoff and Roland. Two more grab the cage holding Sven and Olaf. The three ships have reached an unwelcoming island. There is a giant active volcano in the center and it is surrounded with sharp rocks and boulders. Kalimore is the first to step on the island.

"At long last," Kalimore whispers to himself, "The Great Sword of Sigurd is as good as mine." He turns around to see his men bringing his prisoners on deck. Kalimore points to Roland. "Bring him here. He's coming with us." Two Vikings bring Roland, still tied up, to Kalimore. "I thought this would be a prefect father and son moment."

"I rather die," Roland snarls.

"Oh, you will soon. Let's go!"

"But what about the others, sir?" one viking asks.

Kalimore looks at Anna, Kristoff and the animals in the cage. He brushes through his bread, thinking of what to do with them. In a calm voice, he says "Kill them. We have no need for them anymore."

"Wait, sir!" Fenny runs up to the big viking, "Please reconsider!"

"HOW DARE YOU TELL ME TO RECONSIDER! Unless you're on their side." Kalimore looks at Fenny with a mighty rage.

"Oh, no, sir! I'm just saying that maybe we shouldn't kill them yet. Maybe you should kill them with the Great Sword of Sigurd. Don't you think that would be better?"

"That is a good idea, but I have this odd feeling that they might escape with your help. I'm sorry, Fenny, but I can't let that happen. Tie him up!"

Jasper jumps on Fenny's back with a rope at hand. "With pleasure. He was annoying anyway."

Jasper quickly ties Fenny up and takes him back on the boat with the others. Fenny turns over to Anna. "Forgive me, princess."

Kalimore turns to his men for his finally orders. "We won't be long, but I want them all dead by the time we get back. Understood?"

"Yes sir!"

Kalimore grabs Roland and two men and start heading for a big cave. The other Vikings shove Anna, Kristoff, and Fenny into the cage with Sven and Olaf.

"Hi again," Olaf greets his friends.

The Vikings attach the cage to a hook, which is attached to a crane. The cage is hovering over the water. One viking pulls a lever, which slowly lowers the cage in the water.

"Kristoff?"Anna looks down to the water, "I just want you to know that even though I've never imagined dying like this, I'm happy you're here to die with me."

Kristoff smiles a little. "I'm just happy that I knew you."

As sweet as that was, the cage is getter closer to the water. Out of the mist, a deep roar is heard. Everyone turns to see what's making that sound. As the mist lifts, the vikings see a giant snow monster attacking the other ships. It knocks the men overboard.

"What is that thing?" One viking asks.

"He's name is Marshmallow," All eyes turn upward to Elsa, who is standing by the main sail with rope at hand. "Happy to see me?"

"Elsa!" Anna is ever to see her sister safe.

Elsa whistles Marshmallow over to the boat. He hops from one boulder to boulder until he leaps onto the ship. The Vikings charge for the frosty beast, but Marshmallow just wipes them out with his strong hands. Elsa swings down on deck, kicking a viking with her icy heel, and freezes the lever to stop the cage from lowering.

"Pull them up!" Elsa commands the snow monster.

"Yes, master!" Marshmallow walks over to the ledge and grabs the chains holding the cage.

Elsa defenses Marshmallow with her icy powers while he pulls them up to the deck. He tears the door open and dumps everyone out. "Good boy."

Once freed, Olaf gives Marshmallow a hug. "Marshmallow! How are you doing, buddy? Have you been working out?"

Meanwhile, Anna hugs her sister. "Elsa! I knew you come!"

"Of course," Elsa holds her tight, "I won't let them hurt you." She looks around, "Where's Roland?"

"Kalimore took him into the volcano," Kristoff points to the directions they went.

Elsa looks at the cave that leads inside the volcano. "I have to go after them."

"We'll go with you," Anna volunteers.

"No! You need to get on the ship." Elsa pushes Anna back.

"You can't go in there alone! Just let me go!"

"I said no, Anna."

"But I can help!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I can't afford to lose you again!" Elsa takes a deep breath. "If anything were to happen to you, I would never forgive myself."

"And if anything happened to you, I don't know what I would do. Probably grief for the rest of my life, but I'm your sister. I'm here for you."

Anna sets her hand on Elsa's shoulder. Elsa places her hand on top of Anna's. "I really hate it when you talk like that." Anna hugs Elsa again. "Come to join us, Kristoff?"

Kristoff shrugs, "Might as well."

"Olaf. Sven. You two help Marshmallow get the ships ready for us to leave."

"Ay-Ay, captain!" Olaf salutes.

Elsa, Anna and Kristoff jump across to land and run to the cave to save Roland and stop Kalimore for good.


	14. Saving Roland

FROZEN at Sea

**Chapter 13: Saving Roland**

Walking down the cave with a torch is Kalimore. Roland is being held by two Vikings, one on each side.

"Isn't this nice, son?" Kalimore looks back at Roland, "It's just the two of us."

"Joy," Roland says bitterly.

"Oh, Roland. Was I really that bad to you?"

"Yes."

"You're right. I was." Kalimore laughs. "But that's in the past. We have to focus on the future now. At least, my future."

"So, why am I here?"

"Well, I'm going to kill you once I get the sword and also, I want to rub it in your face."

"You don't have the guts to kill your own son. No matter how many times you say it, you can't."

Kalimore stops and turns to Roland with a glare. "Once I get the sword, you're going to wish you've never been born." They continue walking.

The captain pulls out a pocket knife and starts to cut his ropes while no one is looking.

Kalimore and Roland final reach the center of the volcano; the lava is calm underneath them and the temperature is like a summer's day. They stop in their tracks and looks ahead. In the middle, the Great Sword of Sigurd lies on a large stone with the sunlight beaming down on it.

"Wait here," Kalimore tells his men.

He makes his way to the stone table. At that moment, Roland breaks through his ropes and knocks out the two Vikings holding him. "How did you-Ah!" Roland whams Kalimore in the face. Once his father is down, Roland runs over to the sword.

He looks down at the sword. His fingers brush the massive blade. He looks down at the inscription. _This sword can destroy anything in one's site, but with unlimited power, it comes with a price. _Roland looks backs at Kalimore and his men, who are recovering quickly. His rage cannot be any higher. His father killed his friends, including Queen Elsa. All he wants is revenge. He grabs the handle of the sword and holds it up.

Suddenly, Roland's body starts to change. His eyes turn red. His nails become sharp claws. His muscles start to expand, to the point, his shirt begin to tear. The number of scars on his back show. His height grows to the point he's taller than the Vikings. When Kalimore's men see Roland, they run away in fear.

"What are you doing? Get back here, you idiots!" Kalimore commands his men to return. He turns around and sees Roland's transformation. Fear floods his body. "Son! My boy, Roland! You know, I was just kidding about killing you. Perhaps we can have a fresh start."

"_Silent, Mortal!"_ Roland's voice booms, _"Now for the taste of your own medicine!"_ With a swing of the sword, a burst of flames shoots out. Kalimore dodges the flames, pulls out his ax and charges for Roland.

Elsa, Anna and Kristoff enter the mouth of the cave. Kristoff pulls out a match and lights a torch so they can see. They can see a glow of light coming from the end of the tunnel. "This way. Quickly," Elsa leads them down the path.

Meanwhile, Kalimore gives out a battle cry as he charges for his son. They go back and forth, swing their weapons at each other. Kalimore tries to knock the sword out of Roland's hand, but the sword doesn't move. With his bare hand, he punches Roland across the face. He takes his ax and goes for the kill. Roland uses his sword to block the ax from touching him. He pushes his father across the floor. Kalimore almost fall in the lava, but grabs the ledge and pulls himself up. Roland shoots out more fire at Kalimore, but the Viking uses his ax as a shield.

Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff enter the center of the volcano to see Roland and Kalimore fighting. Elsa gasps when she sees Roland with the Great Sword of Sigurd and what the sword has done to him. "Roland!"

Kalimore charges again, Roland chops off end of the ax, leaving the viking defenseless. He grabs Kalimore by the neck and raises him up in the air.

"_You will pay for what you've have done to me!"_ Roland roars. He holds the sword to Kalimore's neck.

Just then, a snowball hits him. Roland attention turns to Elsa. "You can't end him like this!"

"You're alive!" Kalimore yells in shock.

"Elsa, what are you doing?" Anna asks her sister.

"Roland! I know he has caused you so much pain, but revenge is not the answer!"

Roland releases Kalimore and faces Elsa, gripping on the sword. _"Perhaps this will change your mind!"_

"Elsa, look out!"

Fire comes shooting at the queen. Elsa quickly ducks the flames while Anna and Kristoff take cover by the boulder. More fire shoots out of the Roland's sword.

"Roland, please!" Elsa begs, "Stop this!" But he doesn't listen to her; he keeps shooting fire at her. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"I think he's not listening to you!" Anna yells at her sister.

"I can see that, Anna!" Elsa yells back as she dodges more flames. As Roland shoots more fire, Elsa freezes the flames into solid ice. She shoots ice spikes at Roland, terrified to hurt him. "I remember someone telling me to not hold on to the past, but to let it make me into a better and stronger person! Please, don't give into your anger!"

Still not listening, Roland blasts more fire at Elsa, but she shoots a blast of ice, pushing back the flames. Both Roland and Elsa push as hard as they can, reflecting each other's powers. In the end, Elsa dominates Roland and sends him flying to the other side. The sword is still in his grasp, but Roland grows weak.

When he sees his chance, Kalimore pulls out a pocket knife to finish the battle, but Kristoff knocks him out with his elbow.

"Oh, no!" Elsa runs to Roland's side. She sees that Roland hasn't changed back to normal but is having trouble breathing. "Roland. No. No!" The ground starts to shake. The lava is beginning to rumble.

Anna gasps. "Elsa! The volcano is about to erupt!" Then, a thought comes up. "Remember the story! Sigurd was cursed because he didn't give the wizard what his heart's desire!"

Elsa head shots up with the answer. She knows what to do. Elsa looks at Roland, brushing his cheek with her fingers. She leans over and kisses the weak captain on the lips. The kiss is long and passionate. When her lips part from his, a tear rolls down her cheek. "I love you, Roland."

With these words, the Great Sword of Sigurd glows green. Roland starts to form back to normal and the sword fades away into dust. Elsa puts her ear on his chest, listening to his heart. "He's breathing. Anna! Kristoff! Help me carry him to the ship!"

The ground starts to shake again. Big boulders fall into the lava. Anna and Kristoff hurry over to help Elsa. The girls each put an arm over their shoulders while Kristoff takes the feet. They quickly make their way out of the volcano. Anna sees Kalimore, still out cold.

"Anna! We have to go!" says Kristoff.

But Anna goes over to the viking, trying to help him up. But Kalimore pulls away. "No! Leave me! Save yourself!" He is too weak to even talk. "It's better this way."

"Anna!" Anna doesn't have a choice. She does as the viking tells her and follow her others to the exit.

With the ships ready, Sven and Olaf see the others holding toward them. The other Vikings, including Jasper are locked up in one of the ships, ready to be taken to prison. The three ships are connected to the Arendelle vessel with strong rope. Olaf sets down a ramp to let his friends on board. "Hurry up, guys!" They quickly get on as Olaf waves to Marshmallow. "Now!"

Marshmallow uses his strength to push the boats out to sea. The volcano finally erupts; lava comes pouring out from the top. Unfortunately, Marshmallow doesn't make it on the boats in time. Olaf and the frosty beast share a wave goodbye as the lava melts Marshmallow away.

"Aww. I'm going to miss that big guy," Olaf frowns.

Their mission is complete and now they are heading back to Arendelle.


	15. The End of the Journey

FROZEN at Sea

**Chapter 14: The End of the Journey**

As the ships head full speed for home, Kristoff and Anna sit on deck. When Elsa comes up, the couple quickly stands up.

"How is he?" Anna is the first to talk.

"Roland's going to be fine," Elsa smiles slightly, "He just needs rest."

Anna and Kristoff sigh in relief. "So . . . What now?"

"We finally head home."

"What about the captain?" Anna asks eagerly.

Elsa frowns. "He goes home and we live our lives as before." Elsa walks away.

Once Elsa is gone, Anna groans. "Why can't she admit it? I saw what she did! Did you see what she did? It was true love that saved Roland and she's **still** not giving in!"

While Anna continues her rant, Kristoff pulls out the engagement ring. He realizes that it's no one around, distractions, and no one is trying to kill them. He quickly straightens himself up; he's a mess, but he's trying to look his best.

"I mean, I understand that he's a solider and she's a queen, but you're a mountain man and I'm a princess. There's nothing wrong with breaking a few rules. Well, not rules that are really-"

"Princess Anna!" Kristoff cuts in Anna's rant, holding her hand. "From the moment I first saw you, I thought you were crazy, but then I saw the bravery and good inside you and I knew you were the one I wanted to be with for the rest of my life. Now before anything or anyone comes attacking us, I want you to ask you," Kristoff gets down one knee and holds up the ring, "Will you marry me and become my wife?"

Anna's eyes begin to water. "Kristoff, I-I don't know what to say. Wait, yes I do! YES! Thousand times yes!" Anna hugs Kristoff. He picks her up and starts swinging her around. When he sets Anna on her feet, he slips the ring on her finger. "Hold on! Is this why you have been acting weird this whole time?

"I couldn't find the perfect time. Plus, I was nervous to ask you."

Anna giggles and they share a romantic kiss. Sven and Olaf walk along. When they see the couple kissing, Sven makes a face of disgust. Olaf quietly backs the reindeer the other way. He doesn't want to ruin the moment.

On the other side of the ship, Elsa looks out to the water. She's happy that they're heading back to Arendelle, but she's also sad. Once they get back home, she won't see Roland again.

"Hey," a familiar voice comes behind her. Elsa turns to see Roland on his feet. He has bandages wrapped around the hand that was holding the Great Sword of Sigurd. He also has bandage covering a nasty cut on his forehead. Suddenly, he's start losing his balance.

"I got you," Elsa catches him and holds him back up, "You shouldn't be up and about like this."

"I wanted to thank you for saving me . . . again."

"You're welcome, captain," Elsa holds her hands together; "I'm assuming you will be returning home with your ships."

"Not exactly," Roland points out to Fenny, who is driving the one of the ships. All three ships are connected together.

"Don't worry, sir!" Fenny yells, "I'll take care of these ships for you!"

"Thank you, Fenny!"

"No! Thank you!" Fenny releases the three ships from the Arendelle vessel and sails off the other way.

Elsa turns back to Roland, "But how are you going to get back?"

"I'm not going back. I want to stay with you. That is, once I'm full recovered, I want to serve the Queen of Arendelle, and protect her at any cost." Roland kneels down and bows his head.

Elsa kneels down and lifts up his head to meet her eyes. "Just promise me you'll love me as long I shall live."

Roland's holds her hand with is wounded one. "For much longer." He leans forward and kisses Elsa on the lips. As they kiss, she wraps her arms around him to pulls him closer.

"Elsa! Elsa!" Anna's voice is heard. "I just got-" She's about to tell her sister the great news, but then she's sees Elsa and Roland kissing, so she changes her mind. "Um . . . I'll tell you later." She turns away, leaving the queen and captain alone.

Time passes and one day, the kingdom of Anerdelle rejoices for their rulers are getting married. Elsa and Anna decided to get married on the same day! The church is full of villagers, rulers from other kingdoms, and of course Pabbie and his tribe of trolls. Fenny, the new captain of the guard of the Kingdom of Hanson, shows up. Sven and Olaf are the groom's men while Hulda and some of the female trolls are the bridesmaids. The brides are gorgeous in their wedding dresses. Each dress has their own personal touch to fix the taste of the girls. Kristoff is wearing a black suit while Roland wears his new white captain uniform.

The couples places the rings on each other's fingers as the bishops speak. "Do you, gentlemen, take these young ladies to be your wedded wives? For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part? If so, say 'I do'."

"I do," says Kristoff as he looks into Anna's eyes.

"For now and forever," says Roland to Elsa.

"And do you ladies take-"

"Yes!" Anna quickly answers before the bishop can finish. Everyone turns to the princess. "Sorry. I do."

The bishop turns to the queen. "Your majesty?"

"I do," Elsa calmly answers.

Olaf blows into a tissue. "I promise myself I wouldn't cry." He begins to sob in his tissue.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husbands and wives. You may kiss your bride."

The couples share their wedding kisses as the crowd applause and hollers with joy. The girls toss their bouquets out the crowd. Anna's bouquet hits Fenny in the head while Elsa's bouquet is caught by a girl who looks a bit like him. They quickly grew fond of one another. The couples run down the aisle out of the church.

The wedding reception is held in the Great Hall. Anna and Elsa share their first dance with their husbands. Anna is shocked to see Elsa dancing. Sven is watching them while enjoying the buffet. Olaf is dancing with a female troll. When the dance is over, Anna walks over to Elsa.

"I didn't know you could dance, Elsa," Anna whispers to her sister.

"Of course I can," says Elsa, "I just needed a good dance partner."

"I can't believe this is actually happening. This is far beyond from what I've imagined! Of course, what I imagine is kinda unrealistic and sometimes disturbing."

"It's quite magical, isn't it?"

Anna nods. They look out to the crowd. "So."

"So?" Elsa mocks Anna.

"When are you going to have kids? I'm just wondering."

Elsa is shocked to hear that sort of question when she just got married. "Uh, don't you think it's too earlier to start talking about that sort of thing?"

"Well, you do need an heir."

"I don't need one right now!"

"Oh, no! I didn't mean it that way!" Anna tries to recover herself.

Elsa simply laughs. "It's all right. But let's focus on tonight, and then we can focus on the future."

"Sounds good to me."

"My lady," Roland holds out his hand to his new bride. Elsa gladly takes it.

"May I have this dance?" Kristoff asks Anna.

"You may," Anna takes her husband on the dance floor.

They couldn't be happier. The girls have found their true loves and realize that their bond as sister will continue to grow. They have moved on from the past. They dance through the night. The full moon shines over the fjord on this special night.

_THE END_

**Thank you so much for reading this fanfiction. I really hope you liked it.**

**Please leave a review, giving your overall thought of the story. I would greatly apprentice it. And of course I want to thank you for all the other reviews as well.**

**There is a Christmas special out right now. It is called ****A FROZEN Christmas** **and it follows this story, so please go check that out.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
